A tu lado
by tono-chan
Summary: Tiempo después de finalizada la batalla decisiva entre el Rey del Mal y el Héroe Legendario. Link regresa a Ordon sin haber olvidado a la Princesa Zelda, quien para sorpresa del joven acude en caracter de visita a su natal villa por solo tres día.
1. A tu lado día 1

**A tu lado… **_**1er día**_**…**

-"¡Hey! ¿Estás en casa?"- abrió la puerta una joven mujer castaña. Miró el interior buscando a su dueño sin embargo la encontró vacía –"No está en casa… tampoco en la granja… de nuevo"-.

Salió entonces, buscando a un lado de la pequeña casa en el árbol.

–"Tampoco está Epona… eso quiere decir que…"

Cerca de allí al frente del puente colgante que conectaba a la región de Faron, el joven reciente héroe, vistiendo sus habituales ropas de granja, miraba con cierta nostalgia el horizonte. Suspiró un momento y dando vuelta a su yegua alazán, tomó el camino de regreso a Ordon. Pasaba entonces frente a la puerta del estanque cuando la voz de su amiga de infancia le hizo detenerse.

–"Y allí estás de nuevo… perdido frente a la región de Faron"

Sin mucha sorpresa en su rostro, el joven castaño la miró –"Ilia… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Caminó la mujer, acariciando a la fiel yegua –"Buscándote… ¿Qué más?... te buscaban en la granja… necesitan ayuda de nuevo con el ganado"-

–"¡Ah! Lo había olvidado"- afirmó alarmado aquel joven. Sonriendo desde lo alto de Epona, Link se despide de Ilia –"Perdona que no te lleve esta vez… te compensaré luego, ¿sí?"-

La chica cruzó lo brazos al frente en sentido de resignación mientras desaparecía su amigo.

–"Te compensaré luego… te compensaré luego… desde que volviste es lo único que sabes decir…"- frunció la boca empezando a andar hacia el pueblo.

Pasó el día tranquilo y habiendo terminado el trabajó en la granja, la misma chica entró dirigiéndose a Fado, el dueño del lugar.

–"¡Hola! ¿Link sigue aquí?"-.

Fado, que descansaba en un banquillo cerca de la puerta, contestó –"Ilia, ¿Cómo está tu padre?, bueno… Link se fue temprano hoy… ha estado algo distraído últimamente, ¿no crees?"

Llevándose las manos a la cintura, Ilia replicó –"¿Algo, dices?… yo diría que mucho"- dando la vuelta se despide del hombre –"Está bien… gracias, lo seguiré buscando"-

El hombre ríe –"Buena suerte, niña"-

Sentado de nuevo al principio de aquel puente colgante, Link arrojaba pequeñas piedras al acantilado. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna miraba el final del puente como si esperara algo. Recordó entonces los últimos momentos que vivió en su aventura la cual lo había vuelto héroe, la despedida con su querida amiga Midna, la Princesa del Crepúsculo y la separación de la Princesa de Hyrule. Recordaba el corto tiempo que pasó en el castillo al lado de la soberana y como cierto día ella simplemente le pidió que se marchara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-"Héroe elegido… te agradezco tanto que me prestaras tu poder para salvar el reino, pero… en vista que el mal se ha puesto a dormir por ahora…"- le decía la mujer al joven de verdes ropas –"No veo una justificación para que te quedes en la ciudadela"_

_Llevaba algún tiempo viviendo en el castillo, asegurándose junto a la soberana que esta vez el Rey del Mal estuviera ausente por completo, El joven miraba a la mujer, incrédulo de sus duras palabras._

–"_Pero Princesa… ¿Y si reapareciera de nuevo Ganondorf? No puedo dejarla sola"_

_Le dio la espalda aquella mujer mientras miraba por una de las ventanas –"¿Sola? En eso te equivocas, Héroe elegido…"- volvió su mirada seria hacia el castaño –"Si algo llegara a suceder de nuevo… ten por seguro que pediré tu ayuda de ser necesario"_

_Las palabras que a continuación salieron de la boca de la bella mujer dejaron una marca en los pensamientos de Link._

–"_Regresa a tu casa, Héroe elegido… regresa a donde perteneces… con tu familia, tus amigos y con quien te espera. Aquí… tus servicios ya no son requeridos"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castaño bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza. Habían sido unos cuantos meses, pero ya sentía una profunda admiración por esa seria mujer, disfrutaba con sus inteligentes conversaciones y extrañaría los cortos paseos que realizaba juntos por los jardines mientras le hablaba de sus experiencias en el trayecto de su aventura y el tipo de vida que llevaba en Ordon. Suspiró de nuevo aquel joven en medio de la oscuridad cuando una vez más la voz de su amiga le sacó de aquellos recuerdos.

–"Sólo mírate… sentado aquí la mayor parte del día…"- llegó a sentarse a su lado, Ilia –"¿Qué dejaste en la Ciudadela que te está mortificando tanto?"-

Link sólo rió en silencio –"Nada Ilia… no dejé nada"-

La joven miró el nostálgico semblante en el rostro de su amigo –"Te conozco demasiado bien, Link… y sé que hay algo…"- acercó el rostro al de él, provocando que el joven se alejara con cierta pena.

–"Ilia ¿Qué crees que haces?"

La chica entrecerró los ojos –"¿Es que el llamado a la aventura te está quemando los huesos?... No lo creo..."- cruzó los brazos al frente, segura de su afirmación –"Una chica… apuesto lo que sea a que estás así por una chica"

La cara de Link se enrojeció enormemente –"¿¡De qué… estás hablando!? Deja de decir tonterías"- acto seguido se levantó tomando las riendas de Epona.

Ilia llegó a su lado, afirmando –"Ya ves… estás huyendo, eso confirma mi suposición"

Ambos caminaban de regreso al pueblo, Link tratando de cubrir su pena mientras giraba el rostro al lado contrario de su amiga.

–"Ya dije que no es eso… no es una chica… es más complicado… es otra cosa… no te lo puedo explicar… no me preguntes esas cosas…"- contestaba aquel joven.

Ilia le miraba sospechando la verdad detrás de aquella errantes palabras –"Esta bien, está bien… ya no te pregunto más…"

Link pareció descansar al escuchar esa frase, sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta que salió de boca de la mujer le hizo volver a recordarla.

–"Bueno… dime, ¿Cómo es la Princesa Zelda?, ¿es tan hermosa como todos dicen?"-

Link levantó la vista al frente y después de esbozar una sonrisa, contestó –"Es inteligente, muy inteligente, como no hayas visto a nadie más, además de eso es muy valiente"- Ilia pudo ver el cambio en las expresiones de Link –"Cuando enfrenté al Rey de Mal, ella montó conmigo, es una arquera excepcional"

La joven castaña le miraba aburrida –"Sí, ya me lo has dicho miles de veces…"-

El chico siguió su narrativa ignorando las palabras de la mujer que iba a su lado –"Es muy amable, correcta y digna de ser nuestra soberana… volvería a enfrentar al Rey del Mal si es por salvarla a ella…"- dijo al final el joven héroe.

Ilia mira la expresión soñadora en el rostro de su amigo y tras exhalar, dijo –"Ay, Link… no me digas que tú…"- pero fue interrumpida por la triste voz de su acompañante.

–"Pero ya no volveremos a vernos… ella dijo eso…"-

Llegaban a casa del joven hylian; Ilia miraba en silencio como Link ataba a Epona en su acostumbrado lugar, cuando de pronto pronunció, asustando al joven:

–"¡Eres un tonto!"-

Aquel ofendido se dio la vuelta. –"¡Hey!, no me llames así"-

Ilia corría hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el pueblo. Se detuvo frente a ella, girándose hacia Link y tras mostrarle la legua, dijo:

–"¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Y mil veces tonto! ¡No sé para que regresabas!"- y tras decir esas palabras, ella desapareció por aquel camino.

Link intento alcanzarla –"¡Espera Ilia, déjame acompañarte!"-

Sonó la voz a lo lejos de la joven –"¡No lo necesito!"-

El joven se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, molesto por la actitud de su amiga y tras hacer un gesto de enojo, dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

–"¿Ahora que le pasa? Después va a venir quejándose que la dejo sola o que por mi culpa algo le pudo pasar en el camino…"- subió las escaleras aun un poco molesto –"¿Qué por qué regresaba? Quién la entiende… si fue ella quien me dijo que me esperaría…"- abría la puerta de su hogar, mas detuvo su paso para mirar de nuevo en dirección del puente colgante. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza para entrar a su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana se encontraba casi a su término. Link conversaba alegremente con Fado, quien había pasado muy temprano por él para trabajar con el ganado. Ambos reían de pequeños incidente graciosos transcurridos durante la jornada cuando apareció corriendo Colin.

–"¡Link! ¡Link! Hay visitas en el pueblo"-

Ambos hombres detuvieron sus risas para ver al pequeño niño rubio, Link de brazos cruzados pregunto alegre:

–"¿De quien se trata para que vengas tan apresurado, Colin?"-

El niño, portando su escudo y espada de madera, dijo entusiasmado –"Es Shad, ¿lo recuerdas? El hombre de Kakariko que nos ayudo antes" -

El chico castaño le miro un poco sorprendido. Al poco tiempo ambos compañeros de entrenamiento se dirigían a casa del pequeño, donde Shad y compañía descansaban de la larga jornada. Entró Colin, apresurado.

–"Mamá, Papá, aquí está Link"-

Sólo entró el castaño y vio a aquel pequeño grupo que le habían ayudado en su aventura; se recibieron alegres y bromearon un poco entre ellos hasta que Shad se acercó discretamente a Link. Lo tomó por el hombro, para decirle en forma de susurro:

–"Ve a tu casa Link… hay alguien esperándote allá"-

El joven le miró confundido en un principio, a lo que Shad únicamente afirmaba con la cabeza mientras le hacia el gesto de que saliera. Llegaba a su casa, preguntándose quién pudiera estar esperando, ya que no recordaba a nadie más de ese grupo que pudiera faltar. Entraba por la puerta que marcaba el fin del camino que conducía al pueblo, cuando mirando al frente y con total sorpresa, apreció aquella conocida capa negra de blancas figuras. Se acerco Link de lenta forma, queriendo pronunciar palabra, mas sólo algunos sonidos errantes salían de su garganta. Se dio entonces la vuelta la portadora de dicha prenda y tras despojarse de la capucha que cubría su rostro, Link confirmó sus sospechas.

–"Tiempo sin vernos, joven héroe"- dijo Zelda con su habitual rostro serio.

Link llegó a su lado –"¡Princesa!"-

Los dos se encontraban en el interior de la pequeña casa del castaño. Ella miraba el humilde hogar sin pronunciar palabras hasta la llegada de Link con agua fresca en unos vasos.

–"Disculpe que sólo pueda ofrecerle esto, Princesa… no dispongo de muchas cosas a las que usted esta acostumbrada"- se sentó frente a ella, Zelda seguía mirando el lugar.

–"Es… linda tu casa, joven héroe"-

El castaño rió ligeramente –"Nada se compara con el castillo de Hyrule, princesa… ah…"- miro entonces a la castaña con cierta preocupación –"No me diga… ¿Ganondorf regresó? ¿O por qué?…"-

Finalmente Zelda dirigió su mirada al chico que tenia enfrente y tras dibujar una ligera sonrisa pronuncio:

–"No, la paz en Hyrule reina de nuevo gracias a ti y tus esfuerzos… sólo estoy de visita"-.

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer lograba hacer que se perdiera la mente del joven héroe. Conversaban de las situaciones acontecidas desde su salida del castillo y la objeción que en un principio puso el primer ministro hacia la idea de que Zelda fuera a un lugar tan lejano como Ordon,

Link recargaba los brazos en la mesita que tenía al frente –"¿Ha hecho todo este recorrido para conocer Ordon, Princesa?"-

Ella detuvo su acción de beber más agua ante la pregunta de su acompañante –"Bueno… después de haber escuchado tus historias sobre la belleza de Ordon… quise comprobarla por mi misma"

Una inesperada alegría se dibujo en el rostro de Link –"Entonces Princesa ¿Te quedarás un tiempo en Ordon?"-

Zelda le miró con cierta sorpresa, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera responder, la voz de Ilia hizo acto de presencia en la entrada de la casa.

–"¡Link! ¡Link, ¿No me escuchas?!"- abrió de golpe la puerta de la pequeña casa –"¡Link, ha llegado Shad a visitarnos!, ¿Por qué estás aquí en casa?"-

Nada más entrar, Zelda volvió a cubrir su rostro con la negra capucha, girándose ligeramente en lo que Link se levantaba reclamando la falta de imprudencia por parte de su amiga.

–"¡Ilia! Aprende a tocar la puerta, ya se que Shad está aquí"-

La chica de cabello corto no apartaba la vista de la visita de Link; había logrado ver ligeramente la cara de Zelda. Acercándose a Link, le susurró:

–"¿Quién ese ella?"-

El joven hizo una expresión de resignación –"¡Diosas!… supongo que no hay opción…"- se dirigió entonces hacia la mujer de negra capa –"Permítame presentarle a Ilia, mi amiga de infancia… no se preocupe, ella es de confianza"-

Después miró sin mucho interés a Ilia.

–"Ilia… te quiero presentar a su alteza…"- acto seguido Zelda se levantó descubriendo su rostro mientras Link pronunciaba –"La Princesa Zelda, soberana de Hyrule"-

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, saludando, a lo que rápidamente Ilia contestó con una reverencia más profunda.

–"Ah… perdone su majestad, no la reconocí… yo… ehhh… un gusto conocerla"- levantó la mirada un poco molesta hacia Link, mas se vio sorprendida por la gentil expresión que su amigo le dirigía a Zelda. Desvió su vista en dirección de la princesa, llegando a notar una extraña seriedad en su rostro. Finalmente la joven se levantó.

–"Ah… no quise interrumpir… yo… mejor me voy"- la chica corrió a la puerta, pero la voz de Zelda la detuvo.

–"No es necesario que te marches… soy yo quien se retira"-

Link avanzó hacia Zelda, intentando detenerla –"Pero Princesa, acaba de llegar… pensé que se quedaría más tiempo…"

Ella no levantó la vista hacia Link, limitándose a responder –"Solo estaré aquí hasta mañana… debo rendir mis respetos al Mayor de Ordon"-

Link le miraba un poco triste –"Disculpe, Princesa… permítame llevarla hasta la casa del Mayor"-

Ilia, quien miraba la escena, salió a prisa de la pequeña casa. Bajó las escaleras, aguardando un poco a que Link y Zelda salieran. Miró preocupada la puerta hasta que finalmente apareció la pareja. Link saltó desde lo alto mientras Zelda bajaba por las escaleras. La chica de cabellos cortos empezó a sentirse incómoda ante la escena de Link dando la mano a Zelda para que terminara de bajar y como ambos compartían, a su parecer, unas extrañas miradas. Finalmente dijo:

–"Hey, Link… iré a avisar a mi padre"- se inclinó frente a Zelda y desapareció por el camino.

Link frunció la boca –"Que falta de respeto… discúlpela, Princesa, ella no suele ser así"-

Zelda avanzó, soltando la mano de Link –"Pierde cuidado, se ve que es una chica dulce… tal como me lo habías contado"-

Link caminó hasta llegar al lado de Zelda –"Bueno… tiene sus detalles, pero es una buena amiga"

La princesa bajó ligeramente la vista –"Toda una vida juntos… cómo se compara eso…"

El joven hylian dirigió entonces su mirada confundida hacia la princesa –"¿Comparar qué, Princesa?"-

Ella levantó su mirar hacia Link, sonriente –"No, nada… no me prestes atención"- apresuró el paso sin precaución, dando un traspié y resbalando en el acto.

Link con rápidos movimientos logró detener la caída de la noble dama, preocupado le pregunta, mientras aun la tiene en brazos:

–"¿Está bien, Princesa?"-

Ella se levanta de golpe dando la espalda a Link –"Sí… gracias por detener mi caída… creo que no estoy acostumbrada a estos caminos"- siguió avanzando Zelda con cierta dificultad mientras Link la miraba preocupado.

El joven hylian se encontraba sentado fuera de la casa del Mayor esperando la salida de Zelda. Ya la tarde se tornaba en teñido crepúsculo mientras él de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta esperando. De pronto se abrió, haciendo que Link se levantara sonriendo, mas su expresión se desvaneció al ver que era Ilia quien se asomaba por la puerta.

–"¿Por qué ese cambio de cara?"- preguntó molesta su amiga, en lo que Link regresaba a tomar asiento.

–"No sé de qué hablas… sólo pensé que era…"-

Ilia llegó a su lado –"Que era la Princesa, ¿cierto?"- levantó el brazo en gesto de enojo como si fuera a golpear la cabeza de Link –"Uy… pero si eres un cretino"-

El chico se levantó en signo de defensa –"Tú y tus ofensas… últimamente te quejas por todo"

Siguió amenazándolo la joven –"¿Y quién tiene la culpa, eh?"- continuaron con sus mutuos ataques hasta que la voz del padre de la chica les hizo parar.

–"Ustedes dos… ¡compórtense!… tenemos visitas importantes y ustedes están de impertinentes"-

Detuvieron sus acciones mirando a Bo, el Mayor de Ordon y Zelda detrás de él. Rápidamente la expresión de Link cambio, siendo notada por Ilia.

–"Disculpen… Princesa…"- dijo el chico, aproximándose. Ella le miraba seria en lo que Link preguntaba nervioso. –"No se irá mañana…. ¿verdad?"-

Bo rió, sacudiendo con la mano la espalda de Link –"Eso quería ella pero la he convencido de que permanezca aquí tres días para que pueda ver completamente Ordon"-

Link sonreía, intentando ocultar la molestia provocada por los golpes de Bo en su espalda.

–"Eso… ouch… es genial… ¡ahh!"-

Zelda sonrió ligeramente al ver las expresiones de Link; desvío un poco el mirar cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un alegre Link que le decía:

–"Será un honor Princesa… mostrarle mi hogar entero"-

El rostro de la princesa se ilumino –"Muchas gracias, joven héroe"-

De pronto una fuerte exclamación por parte del Mayor hizo separar a esos dos jóvenes.

–"Con Link siéntase segura, su alteza, es el más valiente de todo Ordon, ¿cierto Link?"

El joven agachó la cabeza, avergonzado –"No… el resto también tiene lo suyo"-

Nuevamente rió Bo en lo que Ilia llegaba a su lado –"Que chico tan modesto, pero así es él"- colocó una mano en el hombro de su hija –"¿No es así hija? Ah… no sé si ya se conozcan"

Zelda afirmó, sonriendo –"Esta misma tarde que llegué a Ordon tuve el honor de conocer a su hija"-

El alegre Mayor volvió a reír –"Perfecto, perfecto… me da gusto que ya se conozcan… bueno Ilia… por este tiempo compartiremos el techo con su majestad"-

Ilia contesta, también alegre –"Perdone nuestra humildad, Princesa y siéntase como en casa"-

Link intentó pronunciar palabra, mas fue interrumpido por su amiga.

–"No, Link, ni lo pienses. La Princesa no se quedará en tu casa… quien sabe si intentes hacerle algo raro"-

El joven la miro molesto –"¡No iba a decir eso… además por quién me estás tomando!"-

Zelda se llevó la mano a la boca intentando cubrir su risa, mientras veía a esos dos personajes discutir. Fue así hasta que el Mayor, tomando por el rostro a cada uno, los separó.

–"Que modales son esos frente a la realeza"- miró a Link –"Será mejor que vayas a casa, Link… tienes muchas cosas que hacer mañana, ¿o me equivoco?"-

El joven tenía la cara roja –"Sí… está bien… nos veremos mañana"- saltó al camino, pero antes de emprender el regreso se giró sonriendo hacia Zelda –"Hasta mañana Princesa, que descanse"-

Ella contestó con una inclinación –"Igualmente, joven héroe"-

Y dichas estas palabras, Link partió a su casa; Ilia entraba en ese instante después de su padre, mirando a Link.

–"Uy… míralo de novedoso… vamos Princesa, le mostraré donde puede descansar"- entró dejando detrás a Zelda, quien miraba como desparecía por aquel camino la espalda de Link.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Link terminaba de ordeñar algunas de las cabras que tenían en el rancho. Movía de un lado a otro los baldes que poco a poco se iban llenando y exhalaba cansado, pero seguía con su mismo entusiasmo.

–"Bien, sólo dos más y habré terminado"- se sentó en el pequeño banquillo, pensando en voz alta –"Después de esto… ¿qué más era lo que seguía?… mmmm…"-

De pronto sus pensamientos laborales fueron opacados por el súbito recuerdo de la princesa en Ordon.

–"Acostumbraba levantarse temprano… ¿aún lo seguirá haciendo?"- sonriendo de forma pícara, bajó el rostro de alegre forma –"Estoy seguro que se quedará dormida, aquí no hay sirvientes para despertarla"- de repente, la voz de Zelda desde la puerta le hizo levantarse de golpe.

–"Por lo que he escuchado, joven héroe… debe estar refiriéndose a mí"-

Con la pierna, Link tiró aquel balde que casi tenía lleno mientras miraba como Zelda, que portaba ropas similares a las de Ilia, entraba en el establo.

–"Pri… Princesa… eh… yo no… ah… no quize decir… eh…ah... ¡perdón!"-

Link reaccionó a ver la leche que se tiraba y tras lanzar un pequeño grito, se agachó rápido a recoger el recipiente. Se levantó justo al tiempo en que Zelda llegaba a su lado, ella miró el desastre ocasionado y luego de esbozar una ligera sonrisa, miró a Link un poco divertida.

–"Acostumbro levantarme temprano por mi misma, joven héroe… aunque lo dudes…"-

Link se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sonriendo apenado –"Eh… supongo que tiene razón… mis disculpas"-

En cuanto ambos cruzaron miradas, Zelda atinó a apartar la vista usando como excusa el observar el establo.

–"Así que… este es tu sitio de trabajo…es tal como lo había imaginado"-

El joven ordonian se sentó de nuevo en el pequeño banquillo junto a la siguiente cabra para ordeñar.

–"Aparte del fuerte aroma que hay… es un gran sitio para descansar… nadie te molesta"-

Zelda miró atenta los movimientos de Link, la concentración en el rostro del joven le hizo perderse por un instante. Deslizó la miraba por la carne expuesta del héroe, llegando a presentar una ligera coloración en su rostro, pero fue sacada de su trance al cruzar de nuevo la vista con el castaño que la miraba fijamente. Esquivando cualquier contacto se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

–"Creo que te molesto… mejor me retiro"-

Sin embardo, Link la tomó por la muñeca evitando así su huída. La mujer se giró rápido hacia el joven, encontrando en su rostro una seria mirada.

–"¿Quiere intentarlo, Princesa?"-

Se sentó la princesa a un costado del animal y junto a ella el joven hylian que le explicaba como debía sujetar la ubre para obtener el producto deseado. En un principio Zelda estaba renuente a semejante labor, intentando huir a cada minuto, mas Link la detenía volviendo a sentarla mientras reía de la situación.

–"Vamos, Princesa, que no le de pena… tómelo como una experiencia importante para acercarse a su pueblo"-

Zelda hizo un gesto de vergüenza y desaprobación hacia el comentario, fue entonces que Link tomó las manos de Zelda.

–"Mire, no pasa nada… en realidad es un trabajo muy fácil"-

Aquel héroe manipulaba las manos de Zelda, instruyéndola en la labor cometida. Así duró un tiempo hasta que volteó a ver sonriente el rostro de la princesa. Miró como ella apretaba la boca y en sus ojos se veía su esfuerzo. Link soltó las manos de la mujer, levantándose de inmediato ante la sorpresa de Zelda.

–"Perdone, no debí de insistir… permítame acompañarla de regreso"- el castaño se giró en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo, como había sucedido con Zelda, Link fue detenido por la mano de la princesa que sujetaba su muñeca. Él le miró el perfil mientras ella comentaba:

–"No… déjame intentarlo de nuevo… no es tan fácil para mí hacer esto"-

Y tras soltar la mano de Link, ella se dispuso a poner en práctica lo que él le había enseñado. Link la miraba con cierta fascinación, cómo estaba haciendo su esfuerzo y el hecho de que no obtenía el resultado deseado. Se sentó a su lado aun con los ojos clavados en aquel perfil hermoso, sonrió alargando su mano y rozando la blanca piel de las manos de Zelda.

–"No, Princesa… así nunca obtendrá algo… es de esta forma"-.

La princesa apartó sus manos mirando el alegre rostro del joven y sin pensarlo, su mano más cercana a él se movía lentamente hacia el cabello de Link. El joven se dio cuenta del acto y detuvo sus propios movimientos, por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, un pesado silencio se hacía presente mientras los dedos de Zelda tocaban el cabello de Link. La irrupción en el lugar de los niños del pueblo les hizo separar.

–"¡Link, vamos a la Fuente de Faron!"- gritaba Talo en lo que entraba corriendo. Llegó aquel niño frente a la joven pareja que se encontraba dándose la espalda –"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué están tan serios?"-

De pronto un golpe en la cabeza dado por Beth le hizo quejarse mientras la chica le recriminaba.

–"¿Qué comportamiento es ese Talo?"- sonríe la chica hacia Zelda –"Estás frente a la soberana de Hyrule, más respeto"- y tras inclinarse Beth le sonrió tratando de parecer convincente – "Su alteza… ¿Quisiera venir con nosotros a la Fuente de Faron? Vera que es muy emocionante…"-

Link le miró, ligeramente molesto – "Beth… no creo que eso sea apropiado para la Princesa…"-

Pero la niña volvió a insistirle a Zelda haciendo caso omiso del joven–"No hay de qué preocuparse, Princesa, Link estará con nosotros… sabe que puede confiar en él"-

Zelda sonrió ligeramente ante la insistencia de la pequeña, aún para su corta edad pudo notar que esa niña sabía tener labia. Finalmente dijo:

–"Si el joven héroe es quien nos acompaña… entonces no veo porque la objeción de no ir"-

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la joven soberana –"Pero… pero Princesa… el Bosque de Faron no es un sitio…"-

Fue interrumpido por Zelda, quien se levantaba para alejarse junto a los niños –"¿Qué no es un sitio para mí?"- ella se giró, mirando muy segura de si misma a Link –"Pensé que habías dicho que me mostrarías tu hogar entero, ¿no?"-

Dicho eso, salió del establo acompañada por los pequeños que le hacían constantes preguntas, dejando detrás a un confundido Link.

–"¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo salgo de esta?"-.

Ilia, Malo y Colin esperaban fuera de casa a los dos niños, quienes llegaban acompañados por Zelda. Nada más verla, Ilia buscó detrás de ella, intentado divisar a Link, quien iba con la cara ligeramente roja. Beth alargó la mano saludando a Colin. Una vez reunidos, Ilia tomó una pequeña canasta.

–"Veo que nos acompañará Princesa… verá que no se arrepentirá"- sonrió la chica.

Zelda la miró en un principio con ligera sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo contestó con una amable sonrisa en sus labios –"Debo decir que esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, así que… gracias por todo su apoyo"-

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, a lo que Ilia respondía apenada:

–"No, Princesa, no lo mencione, es un honor que esté aquí"-

Link se coloca al lado de la soberana, mirándola fijamente. De pronto Ilia le alarga la canasta al frente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos hacia Zelda.

–"Toma… la llevarás tú"-

Link responde molesto, en lo que Zelda siente un ligero tirón de sus ropas. Baja la vista mirando a un apenado Talo.

–"No hay de qué preocuparse, Princesa… yo la defenderé sin dudarlo. Estará más segura conmigo que con cualquier otro"-

A la castaña le hizo gracia el gesto del pequeño inclinándose frente a él para agradecer.

–"Entonces, permítame sentirme honrada, noble caballero, de contar con vuestra protección"-

El niño bajó el rostro rojo, totalmente apenado, mientras su hermano desviaba la vista con absoluto desinterés.

–"Sh… niños…"-

Pronto, el pequeño grupo terminaba de cruzar aquel puente colgante, adentrándose en la región de Faron. Llegaron a la entrada del bosque, donde brotaba la Fuente de Faron y rápidamente los niños se adentraron a sus aguas. Link llevaba arco, algunas flechas y su caña de pescar, regalo de Colin, con aquel pendiente otorgado por el Príncipe Rali. Ilia y Zelda iban conversando de pequeñas situaciones en torno al reciente héroe, a lo que el joven le recriminaba molesto a su amiga su falta de tacto al hablar. En ese momento, Talo vio a aquella graciosa mona que en algún tiempo le había protegido, pero ésta desapareció por el túnel que lleva a la bifurcación entre el Bosque de Faron y la pradera de Hyrule. Talo se levantó pidiendo que se detuviera, siendo observado por su hermano Malo, quien después de quejarse por la actitud del mayor, se dispuso a seguirlo. Beth alcanzó a ver como Malo se adentraba en aquel túnel, jalando las ropas de Colin que en ese momento se encontraba pescando a su lado.

–"Hey, Colin… ya se fueron Talo y Malo por el túnel… ¿Los seguimos?"-

El niño rubio miró en la dirección que su compañera le señalaba y tras levantarse, afirmó:

–"Mejor vamos a decirle a Link… recuerda lo que pasó la última vez"-

A pesar de ello, Beth le contestó con cierta emoción –"Vamos, Colin, es la mejor oportunidad para demostrar lo valiente que eres, incluso más que Link"-

Colin en principio dudó, pero al volver a insistir aquella niña, el niño rubio accedió a su imprudente petición.

Pasado un momento, Zelda miró a los alrededores buscando a los pequeños, mientras Ilia y Link se encontraban en el camino recolectando algunas plantas medicinales. La joven princesa dijo en voz alta:

–"No están los niños… desaparecieron"-

Link e Ilia se miraron preocupados. Llegaron ambos al lado de Zelda, buscando alrededor.

Ilia preocupada, pregunta –"¿A dónde se fueron?... incluso Colin se fue con ellos"-

Link avanzó, dejando atrás a ambas mujeres –"Probablemente estén en el bosque de Faron… iré a buscarlos, ustedes esperan aquí"-

Ilia y Zelda se miraron entre ellas. Inesperadamente, Zelda avanzó siguiendo a Link de decidida forma e Ilia alargó la mano intentando detenerla.

–"Princesa, espere… Link dijo…- mas la noble dama no detuvo su paso, desapareciendo por el túnel. Ilia apretó los dientes preocupada para después seguir al grupo que se alejaba.

Llegó Zelda a la bifurcación, donde Beth y Malo aguardaban mirando la puerta que conducía al bosque de Faron. Ambos pequeños ven a la princesa con cierta sorpresa.

–"Princesa…"- dijo la niña.

Zelda buscó con la vista alrededor, preguntando –"¿Dónde está…?"- pero allí se detuvieron sus palabras, Malo levantó una ceja y terminó la frase que la dama real había iniciado.

–"¿Dónde está Link?... Se fue por allí. Mi hermano puede ser tan torpe en muchas ocasiones… no hay de que preocuparse, Link ya fue por ellos… sólo espero que no vaya a necesitar flechas porque casi no llevaba"- exhaló el pequeño al término de la frase, mientras Zelda le veía fijamente.

Llegó el hylian a la salida del túnel, adentrándose en el claro del bosque. Llamó a voces a ambos niños, sin recibir respuesta. Siguió avanzando hasta estar a mediación del sitio, llamó nuevamente y tras esperar un corto tiempo, logró escuchar un pequeño ruido, apareciendo aquella singular mona que Talo había seguido. Hizo gestos y ademanes para que Link la siguiera, llegando ambos al final del claro. Rápidamente, Link buscó alrededor, mas no encontró signo de los niños, hasta un momento después que apareció corriendo Colin, con el rostro mortificado.

–"¡Link! ¡Rápido, es Talo, se ha caído por uno de los precipicios a la puerta del templo!"-

El chico castaño abrió los ojos alarmado –"Vamos, Colin, entonces no podemos perder tiempo"-

Link corrió junto al niño hasta llegar al punto señalado. Efectivamente, al borde de uno de los laterales del camino que llevaba al templo, en una plataforma más abajo, se encontraba inconsciente el cuerpo de Talo. Sin tiempo que perder, Link pasó su arco y carcaj a Colin, intentando descender por el niño. No obstante, era totalmente imposible poder descender la inclinación de la pendiente, incluso para él. Lo intentó varias veces, pero fue en vano. Sus intentos no tuvieron un resultado positivo. Link exhaló angustiado y de pronto dirigió su vista a Colin.

–"Regresa lo más rápido que puedas a mi casa y busca dentro del cofre en la sala una zarpa y tráela de inmediato, Colin"-

El niño en principio se alarmó por la petición de Link, pero al ver la precaria situación, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

–"Lo que tu digas, Link... volveré pronto"-

Dejó el arco y carcaj junto al héroe, regresando por el camino como esté le había pedido, pero al poco de alejarse saltaron desde los árboles un pequeño grupo de bokoblins que aún se escondían en el bosque de Faron, amenazando a Link. El niño preocupado, grita:

–"¡Link!"-

El joven, tomando su arco y flechas, disparaba una tras otra hacía los atacantes –"¡No te quedes allí Colin, regresa rápido!

El pequeño niño tembló por un instante al ser sorprendido por otro de esas criaturas que se acercaba a él, amenazándole, mas la certera flecha de Link le detuvo.

–"¡No te detengas, Colin, Talo y yo contamos contigo!"-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pequeño rubio dio la vuelta a toda prisa, desapareciendo hacia el claro del bosque de Faron.

No era un gran número de enemigos, pero eran bastante insistentes. Tanto lo fueron que llegó el punto en que Link se quedó sin flechas, mirando exaltado el vacío de su carcaj.

En ese momento deseó haber llevado también su espada. Aparecieron otros más, rodeándole completamente. El joven miró hacia abajo, donde se empezaba a despertar Talo. Tras chasquear la lengua en sentido de enfado, se lanzó contra sus oponentes, rodando por el piso, intentando de esa manera alejarlos del niño. Retrocedía esquivando los ataques de aquellos seres horribles, sin embargo al carecer de armas disponibles, fue embestido por un lado, estrellando su cuerpo contra uno de esos árboles. Aparecieron tres de esos seres levantando sus respectivas armas, amenazando a Link. El chico únicamente apretó los ojos esperando el golpe, mas fueron los chillidos de los monstruos al caer al piso lo que hizo que el joven observara a Zelda desde la entrada con un arco, flechas y la espada de Colin a su lado.

–"¡Princesa!"- exclamó Link sorprendido.

Se levantaron nuevamente aquellos seres, siendo derribados por las fuertes piernas del chico. Zelda avanza hacía él lanzándole aquella espada de madera.

–"Me encontré con Colin en el camino y me ha pedido que te entregue esto"- dijo aquella mujer de serio semblante.

Link sonrió al verla tensar de nuevo su arco y empuñando aquella espada, golpeó repetidamente a las criaturas que se les aproximaban. De esa forma pasaron un corto periodo de tiempo, cada uno advirtiéndose de los enemigos a su alrededor. Todo iba saliendo a su favor, hasta que Zelda se acercó a un pequeño matorral, del que para sorpresa de la joven mujer, una gran deku baba salió del piso sujetándola por la cintura.

–"¡Link!"- fue el grito de la mujer al ser levantada por los aires.

Aquel joven miró con horror como la princesa era sacudida por aquella enorme planta.

–"¡Princesa Zelda!"-

El joven héroe corrió a gran velocidad, golpeando de agresiva forma a quienes se interponían en su camino. Llegó al tronco de aquella planta y la cortó desde la raíz.

–"¡Suéltala!"-

La planta salió desprendida, liberando a Zelda. Link dejó caer aquella espada mientras se apresuraba a predecir el sitio donde la princesa caería. Saltó en el instante en que el cuerpo de la noble dama se precipitaba sin control, atrapándola justo antes de que ella chocara contra el piso. La estrechó, observándola con suma preocupación.

–"Zelda, Princesa Zelda ¿está bien?"- movía el rostro de la joven –"Por favor, por favor… responda…"- Siguió así, hasta que Zelda empezó a despertar, quejándose un poco.

–"Eso... ah, fue inesperado"- Su cara se puso totalmente roja al sentir como Link la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–"Princesa… me alegra tanto que esté bien"-

El corazón de la princesa latía de desenfrenada forma. Intentaba zafarse de aquel abrazo, sin éxito alguno.

–"Joven héroe… ¿Qué haces?"- La mujer dejó de insistir al sentir la respiración de Link en su oído.

–"Perdóneme tanto, Princesa… por no protegerla como debería… estuve a punto de morir en el momento que la vi atrapada por ese deku baba"-

Zelda respiraba con dificultad. Empezó s rodear el cuerpo de Link, para terminar abrazándolo.

–"Sentí…- se interrumpió –"Gracias…"-

Ambos escucharon el llamado de Talo desde el precipicio. Súbitamente, Link abandona el lado de Zelda para dirigirse angustiado hacia el borde. Mira al niño sentado, reclamando el porqué se había tardado tanto. Apareció Zelda al costado de Link, pidiendo perdón por el retraso. Posteriormente, Colin hizo acto de presencia con una de las zarpas que Link había conseguido durante su viaje y que aún conservaba. Descendió el joven hylian con ayuda de esa arma hasta llegar a Talo y los dos subieron reuniéndose con Zelda y Colin.

–"Y espero que así aprendas a no alejarte tanto, Talo"- le dijo Link mientras se colgaba en un costado la zarpa.

El niño empezó a caminar con la cabeza agachada –"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… sólo no le digas a mis padres…"-

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Zelda se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cintura. Los otros tres se detuvieron.

–"¿Puede caminar, Princesa?"-

Ella sonrió ligeramente –"Supongo que sí"-

A pesar de la afirmación, Link se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos.

–"Es mejor no arriesgarse a que se lastime"-

La cara de la mujer volvió a ponerse roja a la par que intentaba argumentar defensa alguna contra la acción del hylian.

Salieron finalmente por aquella puerta hacia la bifurcación donde aún esperaban Ilia, Malo y Beth. Los pequeños corrieron a encontrar a los niños recién llegados mientras Ilia avanzaba preocupada hacia Link y Zelda.

–"Diosas, dime que la Princesa está bien"-

La princesa negaba con la mano –"Estoy bien, fue algo menor… no hay de que preocuparse"

Link avanzó por un lado de Ilia –"Lleva a los niños contigo, me adelantaré para llevar a que atiendan a la Princesa"-

El muchacho endureció el paso, dejando atrás al pequeño grupo. Ilia lo miraba alejarse.

–"De acuerdo… tengan cuidado"-

Beth se colocó a un lado de la chica castaña observando también como desaparecían Link y Zelda.

–"Vaya que Link está prendado de la Princesa… ¿no lo crees?"-

Ilia bajó la vista hacia la niña, sonriendo –"Claro que lo está… después de todo es una Princesa… bueno… vamos nosotros también, que ya está oscureciendo"- la joven mujer al momento de andar, entristeció un poco la mirada al pensar en esa joven pareja que había desaparecido.

Tiempo después, en casa de Bo, Link aguardaba afuera, angustiado por la salud de Zelda. Sale Ilia dirigiéndose al joven héroe, mirando en él una expresión que hasta ahora jamás le había observado.

–"Ya no te preocupes, ella está bien… no sufrió heridas de consideración… para mañana podrá caminar sin problemas"-

El joven hylian se dejó caer pesadamente al piso suspirando –"Me alegra tanto oír eso"- se forma en sus labios una gentil sonrisa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente –"No imaginas como me sentí cuando la vi atrapada por ese deku baba"-

Ilia se sienta a su lado mirándolo detenidamente, pone la mirada seria y finalmente pregunta sin rodeos.

–"Link, ¿estás enamorado de la Princesa Zelda?"-

El aludido apartó con brusquedad su mano de la frente para mirar con notoria sorpresa a su amiga. –"No, Ilia, ¿Por qué dices eso?"- se levanta de golpe –"Es la Princesa de Hyrule… soy quien debe protegerla… es todo"-

La chica examinó el sonrojado rostro de su amigo y pudo notar cierta frustración en sus palabras. Iba a continuar con su argumento, pero Bo apareció por la puerta llamando a Link para que pasara a ver a Zelda. El joven hylian desapareció a toda prisa en el interior de aquella casa. La chica de cabello corto se quedó detrás de él mientras Link subía las escaleras hacia el sitio donde descansaba la Princesa. Observó como su amigo de infancia le sonreía a Zelda con tremenda ternura, le hablaba de calida forma y la miraba con súbita pasión.

–"Hija, ven a acomodar la mesa para que la Princesa pueda comer con nosotros, también pon un plato para Link"- dijo Bo a Ilia mientras aguardaba en el filo de las escaleras. La miró un instante más y procedió a obedecer a su padre.

–"Ojala la Princesa se fuera pronto"- dijo la joven en forma de susurro

Bo que meneaba la comida la miró, preguntando–"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ilia?"-

La joven únicamente sonrió con tristeza a su padre –"Nada padre, no dije nada… pensé en voz alta, es todo"-.

Continuara…

**The Legend of Zelda ****(c) Nintendo**

********Primer Fanfic con personajes no míos… hecho sin afán de insultar… solo por diversión.****


	2. A tu lado día 2

A tu lado… _día 2_

Iba corriendo muy temprano en la mañana al cruzar aquel pequeño puente que guiaba hacia la casa de Bo; Link saludaba alegremente a Uli y Rusl al pasar frente a ellos.

–"¡Hey Link, no olvides que tenemos practica hoy!"- levanto el brazo el hombre dejando por momentos su practica –"¡Colin la espera con ansias!"-.

–"¡Allí estaré!"- dijo Link sonriente también levantando el brazo al saludar.

Llego finalmente el joven ordonian frente a la puerta de casa de su amiga, la sonrisa en su rostro le era imposible de disimular, exhalando nervioso toco la puerta, miro un costado arrancando una pequeña flor blanca; pronto abrió la puerta Ilia asomando la cabeza con cierta sorpresa.

–"Link, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"- salio la chica un poco mirando de vez en cuando el interior.

–"Pasando a saludar ¿Qué más?"- sonrió de nuevo Link escondiendo tras de si mismo la pequeña flor que Ilia logro ver perfectamente.

–"Si como no…"- le miraba con cierta molestia –"Ya se que vienes por la Princesa… anda pasa"- se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El joven hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y acto seguido se dirigió escaleras arriba, su amiga lo contemplaba frunciendo ligeramente la boca. Llego Link a media escalera cuando escucho el sonido de risas, detuvo sus pasos para ver a Shad al lado de Zelda; ambos divertidos por algún comentario hecho, Link dudo por instantes intentando dar un paso hacia atrás sin embargo fue visto por Shad.

–"Oh, Link muy buenos días"- agacho ligeramente la cabeza en lo que Link respondía al saludo de la misma forma, acto seguido Shad miro a Zelda reverenciándola –"Me retiro su alteza, espero que el libro que le he traído le sea de su agrado"-.

–"Muchas gracias joven Shad, sabes que adoro leer ten por seguro que me encantara"- dijo ella de pie junto a la cama mientras abrazaba el libro.

El joven hizo de nuevo una reverencia, paso a un lado de Link despidiéndose de él y bajo las escaleras; el ordonian le miro conversar con Ilia y enseguida retomo su mirar sobre Zelda, quien miraba con fingida atención el libro.

–"Buenos días Princesa, espero que se sienta mejor"- paso saliva nervioso intentando disimilar su estado.

–"Mucho mejor, gracias"- pronuncio Zelda levantando la vista hacia el muchacho.

Hubo un silencio frío, Zelda miraba a Link que intentaba hablarle pero no lograba articular palabra, la joven soberana se limitaba a esconder su risa; dejando aquel libro en un pequeño buró a su lado.

–"Hoy… tengo practica de espada… eh… ¿quisiera ir conmigo?"- dijo Link sin moverse de su sitio sonriendo con dificultad.

–"Tal vez no sea conveniente…"- menciono Zelda bajando la vista y avanzando lentamente.

–"Ah… esta bien…"- la voz de Link sonó triste en lo que él desviaba la vista llevándose la mano a la cabeza –"Entonces… la veré después… Princesa… estaré… cerca de casa por si me necesita"-, el joven se dio la vuelta desilusionado.

La Princesa apretó la boca al ver partir al joven hylian, miro la blanca flor en la mano de Link y sin pensar avanzo rápido hacia el que se alejaba.

–"Esa flor… ¿Es para mí?"- dijo llegando al lado del ordonian.

–"Ah… ¿flor?"- fue cuando Link miro su mano –"Yo… este… bueno… si"- extendiendo la mano hacia la joven dama, quien conmovida la tomo entre sus manos –"No es una gran flor… solo es una planta común aquí en Ordon… pero son únicas en todo Hyrule… tal vez no sea mucho… pero espero le guste"- el chico sonrió de sincera forma.

–"Gracias… joven héroe…"- pronuncio Zelda tomando entre sus manos de cariñosa forma aquel singular presente, miro atenta a Link llevando de nuevo su mano al rostro del joven, quien tomo la mano de la Princesa sin pensar.

–"¡Link! Date prisa… ya es tarde para la practica"- sonó la voz de Ilia desde debajo de las escaleras –"Ha venido a buscarte Colin"-.

–"¡Ya voy!"- se apresuro Link a soltar a la Princesa para asomarse por el barandal –"En ese caso, la dejo Princesa"- y tras sonreír bajo aprisa las escaleras –"Ya voy Ilia, ya voy… después de todo la practica será por toda la mañana"-.

–"Lo sé pero Colin esta muy emocionado de que le enseñes esas técnicas que aprendiste en tu viaje"- tomando una cesta con algo de comida –"¿Y la Princesa no ira con nosotros?"-.

–"Dijo que no podría…"- sonrió de triste forma –"Ella tendrá sus razones"-.

Ilia miro escaleras arriba mientras Link salía de la casa, volvió a fruncir la boca en forma de disgusto y salio siguiendo a su amigo pidiéndole que la esperara; Zelda apareció por las escaleras viendo quedadamente la puerta y tras mirar la pequeña flor su cara se torno seria, bajo las escaleras aprisa saliendo de rápida forma de la casa. Link, Ilia y Colin iban bromeando camino a casa de Link donde Rusl ya les esperaba hasta que el pequeño niño rubio detuvo sus pasos volviendo a mirar hacia atrás. Zelda iba corriendo intentando alcanzarlos.

–"Link…"- jalo por la cintilla que ataban las ropas de granja del chico –"La Princesa esta intentando alcanzarnos"-.

–"¿Qué dices Colin?"- acto seguido el joven ordonian levanto la vista mirando a la apurada mujer –"Princesa…"- avanzo el chico hasta llegar frente a ella –"Pensé que… usted dijo que no podía venir"-.

–"Nunca dije eso… dije que tal vez no era conveniente…"- se apoyo en el brazo de Link para agarrar aire –"Pero… ya que tus amigos también irán…"- levanto la miraba sonriendo –"Pensé que tal vez yo pudiera pasar más tiempo con ustedes sino les molesta"-.

–"¡Claro que no! Es uno honor estar a su lado"- le sonrió de singular forma Link provocando un sonrojo en la joven.

–"Vamos Colin… creo que Link va a tardar un poco en alcanzarnos"- ambos personajes miraron por instantes a la pareja siendo Ilia quien soltó un profundo suspiro.

Link y Rusl armados de escudo y espada se enfrentaban en un pequeño duelo de práctica, las habilidades del joven héroe se habían incrementado notablemente poniendo en serios aprietos a quien fuera su maestro. Ilia sentada a la sombra de la casa de su amigo de infancia junto a Zelda y Colin, gritaba apoyando a Link, de vez en cuando Zelda la miraba sonriendo nerviosa ante tanta euforia. Al fin, Link hizo una de esas técnicas ancestrales, golpeando con el escudo a Rusl varias veces hasta desequilibrarlo, salto por encima de él arrancándole el peculiar casco que portaba; el hombre callo al piso.

–"Ohu, ohu, ohu…. Esta bien Link… me ganaste"- se levantaba Rusl tomando su espada –"¡Increíble! Me has reducido a un simple ayudante de practica"- rió aquel de fuerte forma.

–"No digas eso Rusl… siempre serás mi maestro"- levanto el casco de su amigo –"Aunque claro que ahora te he superado"- reía mientras extendía el objeto.

–"¿Ves lo que digo?"- dirigió Rusl la vista a su hijo –"Así es como debe ser hijo, coraje es lo que necesitas para salir adelante, solo coraje y decisión"-.

El niño asistió con la cabeza avanzando hacia ellos cuando su padre se lo indico, Zelda miraba sonriente a Link conversando con el pequeño, tanta fue su distracción que no se percato que Ilia la miraba fijamente, de pronto Link levanto la vista en dirección de ambas mujeres soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

–"¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasar solamente allí sentada?"- grito el joven ordonian –"Deberías practicar con nosotros"-.

Zelda se quedo sin palabras ante la exclamación del héroe elegido, abrió la boca para contestar al momento en que la mujer a su lado se levantaba avanzando hacia el pequeño grupo.

–"Que fastidioso eres Link… claro que yo no podría hacer algo así… mejor enséñame a usar el arco"- rió la joven al irse alejando de Zelda –"Creo que sería más practico y fácil de usar que una pesada espada"-

– "_¿Por qué pensé que me hablaba a mí?..."_– La cara de la Princesa se puso roja al pensar, levanto la vista de nuevo mirando como Ilia y Link hablaban tan amenamente; sintió entonces un cosquilleo en su estomago, una especie de calor que le invadía el pecho –"_No, no, no… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_"-.

Se levanto Zelda en el acto aún con la cara roja, llevaba la mano sobre la boca mientras caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, así fue hasta que se topo con el cuerpo de Link que la miraba preocupado.

–"¿Se siente bien Princesa?... tiene la cara roja…"- le dijo el joven hylian al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente de ella –"Tal vez estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol le ha hecho daño"- le examinaba la cara con la vista.

–"No… estoy bien… cierto… no estoy acostumbrada a estar bajo el sol"- trato de reír la mujer.

–"En ese caso mejor venga a descansar un rato Princesa"- dijo Ilia al tiempo que llegaba a su lado –"Entremos a casa de Link, allí podrá refrescarse un poco"- sonrió la joven al tomarla de la mano.

–"Bien pensado Ilia… nosotros seguiremos con la practica por lo pronto"- haciendo una pequeña reverencia –"Bueno Princesa, pase y descanse un poco dentro de mí casa… estoy seguro que eso la reconfortara"- sonrió finalmente –"¿Sabes donde están las cosas, verdad?"- le dijo a su joven amiga.

–"Claro, claro… no es la primera vez que voy a tu casa Link"- contesto Ilia caminando con Zelda –"No te preocupes tanto, verás que la Princesa se sentirá mejor en poco tiempo"- coloco la mano en el hombro de la joven soberana –"¿Verdad, Princesa?"-.

–"Si… claro"- afirmo aquella mientras intentaba ver a Link a su espalda –"Gracias y perdón por incomodar"-.

–"¡Para nada Princesa!"- exclamo la chica de corto cabello –"Sepa que Link adora ayudarla"-.

Entraron amabas mujeres a la humilde casa del árbol, Zelda tomo asiento frente aquella diminuta mesa, veía atenta a Ilia moviéndose de un lado a otro, acarreando agua y colocando pan y otras cosas en los platos, las manos de la chica se extendían tomando los objetos casi por inercia, conocía a la perfección donde se encontraban cada uno de ellos, eso le hizo sentir de nuevo mal, apretando la boca por momentos mientras observaba la espalda de Ilia.

–"Llevan mucho tiempo juntos… ¿cierto?"- se atrevió a pronunciar Zelda.

–"¿Se refiere a Link y a mí?"- contesto aquella girando la vista ligeramente –"Si… años de estar juntos… desde la cuna le podría asegurar… nunca nos hemos separado"- continuo con sus labores la chica, hubo un corto silencio y finalmente Ilia avanzo hacia Zelda llevando algo de alimento –"Puede que suene atrevido de mi parte, Princesa pero…"- coloco un vaso frente a ella –"¿Por qué a viajado hasta Ordon?"-.

–"Quise... conocerlo, es todo"- esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa –"Me hablo maravillas de su pueblo natal, además… es una gran experiencia para ampliar mis horizontes y poder gobernar mejor"- tomo un trago de agua.

–"¿Eso todo…?"- Ilia la miro con disgusto –"Bueno… entonces descanse Princesa… cuando este lista la veremos allá abajo"- dejo una jarra llena de agua para avanzar hacia la puerta; detuvo su andar girando de inmediato hacia la soberana –"Creo debería ser más sincera con Link… lo esta poniendo en aprietos y eso no se lo perdono ni siquiera a usted… Princesa… sino va a serlo sería mejor que regresara a su castillo"- la miro de fría forma para finalmente salir del lugar dejando a Zelda sola.

–"¿Más sincera?... que modo de hablar ese ése"- Zelda endureció la mirada terminando de un trago aquella fresca agua –"Fue un error venir hasta esta villa…"- se levanto recorriendo la pequeña habitación hasta encontrar las escaleras que llevaban a la única ventana disponible –"Será mejor que regrese esta misma noche… solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo…"- se dijo así misma mientras las subía –"¿Desde la cuna? Eso es demasiado…"-, llego a la ventana asomando la cabeza por ella –"Soy tan tonta… yo debería…"- detuvo sus palabras y pensamientos al mirar al joven héroe enseñando aquellas técnicas a Colin, siendo sorprendida por el repentino mirar de Link hacia ella y su gentil sonrisa al saludarla –"Yo… hice lo correcto al venir a Ordon"- pronuncio al recargar los brazos sonriente en el filo de la ventana.

Las prácticas continuaron hasta muy entrada la mañana, Rusl había dejado el sitio y Zelda finalmente se les había unido, practicaban Colin, Ilia y Link su arquería disparando hacia los blancos de entrenamiento allí dispuestos, varias veces fueron en las que la flecha se resbalaba de las manos de la chica de cortos cabellos a lo que su joven amigo entre risas le ayudaba de nuevo a colocarla en su lugar; la princesa nuevamente miro con cierto enojo aquella fraternal escena y tras ponerse en pie se dirigió al pequeño niño rubio.

–"¿Me permitirías usar un momento tu arco?, joven Colin"- le sonrió tiernamente.

–"Claro Princesa Zelda… puede usted usarlo"- se hizo a un lado el pequeño entregando el arma y el carcaj a la mujer.

Ella con el serio semblante lanzo una tras otra aquellas flechas acertando en el blanco de una manera impresionante, suspiro al bajar el arma más al voltear el rostro hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo pudo notar como ellos la veía de manera sorprendida, rápidamente Zelda cayó en cuenta que quizás se había sobrepasado al hacer uso de su basta experiencia en lo que arquería concierne.

–"Tengo mucho tiempo de practica… Ilia… creo que también puedes mejor mucho…"- pronuncio regresando el arma a Colin agachando la cabeza apenada –"Regresare… a sentarme"-.

–"¡Eso fue impresionante Princesa!"- exclamo Ilia sorprendida –"Link… ¿Tu también puedes hacer algo así?"- sujeto la camisa del joven ordonian al momento que lo veía emocionada –"¡Tienes que enseñarme bien para ser tan buena como ella!"-.

–"¡A mí también Link!"- replico Colin mirando con sus ojos llenos de esperanza –"¡Voy a practicar todos los días sin falta!"-.

El joven héroe intentaba calmar a sus dos amigos mientras era observado por Zelda, agacho ella la cabeza tristemente, giro el cuerpo intentando alejarse más al sentir el tirón de brazo volvió la mirada un instante.

–"Realmente es tan buena arquera como la recordaba"- dijo Link sonriendo gentilmente –"No se vaya… practique más con nosotros"-.

–"Pero…"- dijo apenada la mujer castaña.

–"Es cierto Princesa… Link será bueno pero es obvio que usted es mejor con el arco y flecha"- golpeo Ilia el hombro del ordonian –"Nuestro héroe tiene sus detalles que debe pulir"- rió divertida.

Zelda sonrió al ver de nuevo a aquellos dos personajes pelear, repentinamente los gritos de Talo corriendo al lugar detuvo la acción de los presentes; el niño se quejaba una y otra vez de no haberle avisado sobre la practica de ese día. Llamaba constantemente a aquel joven, quien no hacia más que reír y disculparse con el niño reclamante. Ilia regañaba a Talo de no haber puesto atención cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para el encuentro, Colin le mostraba a Beth la manera de agarrar un arco mientras Malo conversaba con Link acerca de aquellos movimientos de espada; todos parecían tan alegres sintiéndose Zelda excluida de aquel ambiente.

Pasaba el mediodía, el pequeño grupo tomaba los alimentos preparados por Ilia; estaban sentados conversando todos alegremente.

–"¿Y que hace todo el día en el castillo Princesa?"- pregunto curioso Talo.

–"No seas entrometido Talo"- le reprimió Ilia.

–"¡¿Qué?! La Princesa Zelda y yo somos amigos"- se abrazo de la soberana –"¿Verdad que si Princesa?"-.

–"Hey, hey… sigue siendo la Princesa de Hyrule… no te tomes tanta confianza"- le dijo Link mientras jalaba al niño por una pierna –"Así que suéltala de una buena vez"- pronuncio con cierto enfado.

–"Ehhhh… ¡Estas celoso porque yo si puedo abrazarla!"- escapo el pequeño del agarre de Link –"Algún día me casare con la Princesa Zelda"-

La cara de Link se puso roja al ver como Talo se abrazaba fuertemente del cuello de Zelda, nuevamente el joven héroe intento separarlos ante la risa del resto de los presentes. La Princesa repetía que no había problema con Talo más Link insistía en apartarlos.

–"Veo que están muy divertidos"- dijo Shad al aparecer por el camino a Ordon –"¿Les molesta si me uno a ustedes?"- sonrió finalmente.

–"¡Shad!"- sonrió Ilia a un lado de Link, quien le miraba con cierto recelo –"Claro que no, ven y almuerza con nosotros"-.

–"¿Creí que estarías con Ashei?"- pronuncio el ordonian mientras escogía su próximo alimento recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga que le indicaba con un gesto en la cara que se callara.

–"Ashei partió esta mañana al Domino Zora"- dijo mientras se acomodaba por un lado de Zelda –"Ya sabes como es ella… pasar el tiempo en un tranquilo pueblo no es su estilo"-.

–"Me hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más"- resoplo Ilia –"¿No lo crees Link? Creo que debió de recorrer el pueblo con nosotros"- le dijo a su amigo mientras lo sacudía por el hombro.

–"Si Ilia… si…. Deja de jalarme"- contesto Link con la voz ligeramente apagada mientras desviaba la vista al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Zelda y Shad.

–"Por cierto su alteza"- se giro hacia Zelda aquel estudioso –"¿A tenido oportunidad de leer aquel libro?"-.

–"Lo lamento… no se a presentado la oportunidad…"- se inclino la noble mujer mientras sonreía con cierta pena –"Pero esta misma noche lo leeré"-.

Link miraba a aquella pareja hablar, de pronto, simplemente se levanto empezando a alejarse.

–"¡Hey Link! ¿A dónde vas?"- se poso sobre sus rodillas Ilia alarmada por el repentino alejamiento.

–"Por Epona al rancho…"- pronuncio el joven héroe sin volver la vista –"Sigan practicando sin mí… tal vez tarde un poco"- continuando con su apresurado andar hacia Ordon.

Ilia miro angustiada el desaparecer de su viejo amigo, girando su vista instantáneamente hacia Zelda junto a Shad llegando a apreciar un confundido semblante en el rostro de la princesa. Iba Link andando de forma frustrada, pateando en ratos el piso repitiendo a sí mismo sus deberes del día; movía la cabeza de un lado a otro exhalando continuamente, se notaba su frustración a simple vista. Paso de largo sin saludar al resto de los habitantes, quienes lo miraban extrañados por su inusual actitud. Entro el joven héroe al quieto rancho, agacho la cabeza un momento hasta escuchar la voz de Fado.

–"Que raro es verte con esa cara tan triste"- dijo mientras arrastraba algunas tinas –"Si ayer estabas tan contento"-.

–"No es que este triste… estoy… molesto"- continuo Link mientras se acercaba a ayudarle.

–"¿Molesto porque?"- pregunto intrigado el otro.

–"No lo se… no me preguntes…"- dijo fríamente Link al adentrarse al establo.

Siguió corriendo la tarde, los niños habían regresado a casa sin saber nada de Link. Fado se encontraba a la puerta del rancho sentado cuidando el ganado que pastaba en ese momento, sintió entonces una presencia que se acercaba levantándose en el acto, hizo una pequeña reverencia limitándose a solo observar a la mujer que se adentraba al establo. Se encontraba Link durmiendo en el fondo de uno de los corrales, aquellos pasos sigilosos se acercaron a donde el durmiente se encontraba; Zelda bajo poco a poco hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas, le miro por un instante llevando su mano a la periferia de la oreja del joven, sin embargo Link dejo ir la mano apartando la de ella de golpe.

–"¡No vengas a despertarme tu…!"- se despertó el joven ordonian encontrando a su lado a Zelda –"tu… prin… cesa"-.

–"Discúlpame… no era mi intención…"- replico totalmente apenada la mujer, levantándose en el acto –"Me voy"-.

–"¡No espere! Pensé que era Ilia"- Link se levanto intentando evitar su huída –"Es que acostumbra venir a molestarme"-. Zelda detuvo su paso –"No esperaba que fuera usted Princesa… ah…"- bajo la mirada el joven –"Es que… yo pensaba que aún estaba con Shad… y los niños"-.

Zelda le miro un poco aún dando la espalda a Link, el joven se tallaba la cabeza intentando dar mas disculpas mezcladas con excusas, movía la vista una y otra vez con nerviosismo, finalmente la mujer castaña se dio la vuelta mirando seria al héroe y tras mostrar una ligera sonrisa se dirigió al sitio donde antes había dormido Link.

–"Ilia me contó que cuando despareces por mucho tiempo puedes ser encontrado en dos sitios…"- procedió a sentarse sobre la paja –"Sino estas frente al puente colgante cerca de casa… estarás durmiendo aquí…"- abrazo sus rodillas mientras le miraba contenta –"Debo decir… que en primera instancia pensé que estarías cerca de casa… pero finalmente estabas aquí"-.

Link sonrió al ver el rostro gentil de la mujer, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba con tanta confianza, llego el joven al lado de Zelda, dejándose caer a su lado.

–"Entonces…"- dijo el joven mientras miraba el techo –"¿Recorrió todo el camino a mi casa y volvió después aquí para buscarme?"- giro el rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa de felicidad –"Que encantadora…"- susurro sin pensar.

–"Ah… bueno… quizás… estaba preocupada…"- agacho la cabeza Zelda intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro –"Desapareciste y… los demás se preocuparon"- le miro sin levantar la cabeza –"Quería saber porque"-.

El joven hylian volvió a sonreír mientras la miraba fijamente. Recargo los brazos en el piso echando hacia atrás el cuerpo, tenía la vista de nuevo al techo, Zelda le miraba detenidamente, soltó sus rodillas para aproximarse al joven; Link al ver esto se incorporo quedando de frente a la noble dama, sonrió ligeramente llevando su mano al cabello de ella acariciándolo suavemente.

–"No sabe… como me halaga escuchar que se preocupa tanto por mi… Princesa Zelda…"- pronuncio mientras olía en mechón del castaño cabello de Zelda.

El corazón de Zelda se acelero incontrolablemente al ver como Link soltaba su cabello acercándose poco a poco a ella, paso él los brazos delicadamente a su lado sin tocarla quedando a escasos centímetros el rostro de ambos. Gradualmente ella fue cerrando los ojos, temblaba completamente al ir acercándose a la boca del joven héroe, sintió entonces como él posaba su frente contra la de ella. Zelda movió sus manos lentamente hacia el cuello de Link, tocándolo delicadamente, el ordonian sintió la suave piel y el suspiro de Zelda en su rostro más al poco tiempo, el mismo Link aparto las manos de la soberana, separándose de de ella mientras la miraba con ternura.

–"Le dije que le mostraría mi hogar entero, ¿no es así?"- pronuncio aquel viéndola a los ojos –"Antes de que este tiempo se termine… ¿Quisiera acompañarme durante el resto de mis tareas?"-. Zelda aún sonrojada afirmo con la cabeza –"¡Bien!"- se levanto Link en el acto –"Preparare a Epona para que nos acompañe a recolectar algo de leña"- le extendió la manos para ayudar a levantarse –"No se preocupe… yo haré el trabajo pesado"-.

–"Esa si que es una invitación inusual"- rió Zelda mientras se levantaba.

–"Creo que en todo este tiempo no la había visto reír así"- dijo Link abriendo paso para que ella saliera del corral.

–"No digas eso joven héroe… solíamos ser así en el castillo"- paso aquella mujer al lado de Link –"Eran gratos nuestros paseos"-.

Ambos salieron del establo, riendo uno de los comentarios del otro. Zelda tropezó por un momento siendo detenida por Link y tomando la mano de la princesa, Link siguió adelante guiando a la mujer para que no se fuera a resbalar de nuevo, eran constantes los jalones que hacía Zelda para soltarse sin surtir efecto alguno, así anduvieron hasta desaparecer por el camino.

–"Oh…"- apareció Fado por un extremo del recinto –"Ilia… ¿Qué haces allí mirando a la nada?"-. Le dijo a la chica que se encontraba de pie a orillas del establo.

–"Sintiéndome culpable… tal vez…"- pronuncio al caminar en dirección a Ordon.

Preparaba Link a Epona para partir rumbo al bosque de Faron, silbaba de alegre forma una suave melodía, detuvo sus movimientos mirando por un instante el despejado cielo, sonriendo para si mismo al momento de volver su vista al corcel.

–"¿Esta vez no te acompañara Rusl?"- pregunto Ilia mientras se acercaba por detrás del joven héroe.

–"Ah… me asustaste…"- la miro Link con sorpresa –"No esta vez. De cualquier modo solo será poco lo que traiga"- dejo a Epona de lado mientras caminaba hacia su espada.

–"Entonces…"- se escucho la voz seria de la chica de corto cabello –"¿Por qué la llevas… a ella?"-.

–"¿A ella?..."- Link se giro mirando el rostro molesto de su amiga –"¿Estas preocupada porque le pase algo?"- sonrío curioso –"No te preocupes… la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"- rió aquel joven al momento de tomar a Epona.

–"¡Claro que no tonto!"- grito molesta Ilia a lo que Link se giro de nuevo sorprendido –"¡Ella no me importa en absoluto!"- se acerco al héroe –"Entiende que no quiero que salgas lastimado…"- trato de llevar sus manos a al cara de Link –"Tu eres importante para todos… eres mi mejor amigo… eres…"- se sujeto fuerte de la camisa del chico –"Eres alguien irremplazable… si sigues con ella… solo vas a sufrir… hazla volver a su castillo, así como ella hizo contigo"-.

Link se soltó de golpe apartando a la chica; se dirigió hacia Epona llevándola consigo de regreso a Ordon ante la mirada incrédula de Ilia. Se detuvo entonces frente a las puertas de aquel camino y pronuncio sin dejar de dar la espalda a la joven.

–"Nunca creí que tu pudieras tener una actitud así Ilia…"- miro un poco a su amiga –"Da gracias que ella no estuviera en la casa para escuchar tus palabras…"- retomo su camino –"Si vuelves a abrir la boca solo para decir esas tonterías considera nuestra amistad terminada"-.

Zelda conversaba con Beth junto a la casa del Mayor mientras esperaba a Link, de pronto la niña señalo al joven ordonian que se acerca junto con Epona, la princesa se levanto despidiéndose de la pequeña. Llego al lado de Link quien le sonreía de apagada forma, tras una ligera conversación ambos se dirigieron al bosque de Faron. Iban entrando al camino que lleva a casa de Link cuando apareció frente a ellos Ilia; Zelda saludo a la chica sin recibir respuesta, aquella joven miraba con cierto recelo al joven héroe mientras esté pasaba de largo sin dirigir la vista a su amiga, alejándose junto a Zelda y Epona.

–"¿Paso… algo entre ambos?"- pregunto preocupada Zelda.

–"Nada de lo que deba preocuparse Princesa"- contesto de fría forma Link sin mirarla.

–"Es que… ella se veía molesta… ¿No sería mejor que volviéramos?"- detuvo ella su andar girándose de nuevo hacia Ordon.

–"No…"- la detuvo Link mirándola angustiado –"Solo queda poco tiempo de luz… solo… no regrese"-.

Ella no argumento más siguiendo al joven ordonian através del puente colgante. Conversaron de desinteresadas cosas mientras se ocupaban de recolectar leña en el claro del bosque de Faron, Link le habla de un sin fin de historias que había vivido en su aventura de héroe, las cosas que había aprendido de Midna y el hecho que la echaba de menos. Zelda le escuchaba atenta sin perder detalle de las explicaciones del joven; la conversación siguió adelante hasta el punto de sus vivencias en Ordon, sus amigos y que el esperaba que ella de verdad disfrutara su estancia.

–"Todos aquí trabajamos juntos y nos ayudamos en todo lo que podemos..."- rió aquel joven mientras aseguraba lo recolectado sobre la yegua alazán –""Link esto, Link aquello, Link gracias, Link cuentas con nosotros" creo que somos bastante unidos"- suspiro Link al recordar el episodio pasado con su amiga.

Zelda noto la tristeza en el rostro de Link siento ella misma una presión en el pecho y la necesidad de tratar de reconfortarlo sin embargo lo único que atino a decir no mejoro la situación.

–"Me alegra tanto escuchar eso…"- sonrió de forzada forma –"Tuve razón al mandarlo de regreso, ¿No es verdad?"-.

–"Ah… tal vez… si"- tras haberla visto con triste sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, Link bajo la vista hacia un lado –"Creo que deberíamos regresar"- tomo a Epona emprendiendo el regreso.

Caminaban los dos hacia el túnel a la fuente de Faron en completo silencio, Zelda miraba de vez en cuando el rostro serio de Link sintiendo de nuevo aquella incomodidad por verlo de esa manera ["Se más honesta"], fueron las palabras que golpearon su mente; Link por su lado miraba fugazmente a la heredera al trono, apretando la boca de vez en cuando. Logro apreciar la preocupada actitud de Zelda deteniendo a Epona en el acto.

–"Recuerdo que los atardeceres desde las torres del castillo son hermosos…"- dijo de pronto Link tomando de la mano a Zelda –"Pero no se comparan con los que se pueden ver desde la pradera de Hyrule"- sonrió.

Tras dejar la carga de leña al cuidado de Coro a cambio de la promesa de comprar una cantidad innecesaria de aceite para la linterna, Link y Zelda salieron hacia la pradera de Hyrule que empezaba a teñirse de un suave color naranja montando sobre Epona.

–"Cierto es que no había prestado atención a ella…"- pronuncio Zelda mirando alrededor –"Realmente es un lugar hermoso"-.

–"¿Qué? Pero si aún no ha visto este lugar por completo"- volteo Link a mirarla su espalda.

Apresuro a Epona hasta llegar a un pequeño puente más delante de ellos, bajo de la yegua para ayudar inmediatamente después a Zelda a hacer lo mismo. Miraban ambos el horizonte, Link señalaba en dirección de los pueblos que había visitado, le explico sobre como habían estado monstruos rondando el lugar y como se había visto el crepúsculo desde afuera. Salto entonces al pequeño lago bajo el puente intentando alcanzar un bicho dorado que en ese instante pasaba.

–"No se si lo sepa Princesa… pero hay hasta 20 tipos distintos de estos bichos"- pronuncio desde abajo.

–"Les había escuchado mencionar pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno"- contesto Zelda al apoyarse contra la orilla del puente.

Bajo Zelda hasta llegar junto a Link bajo aquel pequeño puente. El ordonian levantaba al insecto entre sus dedos haciéndole brillar con la luz del día que iba muriendo poco a poco, la joven soberana de Hyrule le veía atenta, contemplando el tranquilo semblante del joven héroe.

–"¿Quiere sostenerlo?"- le extendió la pequeña criatura.

–"No se… que tal si le hago daño"- negó con la mano.

–"Vamos Princesa… no pasara nada malo… solo présteme su mano"- le dijo al tiempo que tomo aquella mano suave de Zelda colocando al insecto en su palma.

–"Ja… hace cosquillas al caminar"- cerro los ojos intentado no reír –"No pensé que fueran tan brillantes"- abrió de nuevo sus ojos admirando al brillante bicho. Link la miraba complacido, admirando el suave resplandor en el rostro de Zelda. –"Shad me había hablado de ellos pero el poder tenerlos tan cerca es mucho mejor que solo escuchar sobre ellos"- dijo riendo ligeramente.

–"Shad…"- Link soltó la mano de Zelda –"Si, supongo que él también debe haber tenido viajes increíbles… ¿verdad?"-.

–"Creo que si… cuando me visitaba en el castillo siempre solía contar algo nuevo"- seguía ella mirando al insecto en su mano –"Shad también es un aventurero como tu joven héroe"-

Link la miro serio mientras ella dejaba ir a la pequeña criatura brillante, suspiro él ligeramente llevando su vista al frente.

–"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"- pregunto Link al lado de la soberana.

–"Si, claro… adelante pregunta"- respondió Zelda mirándolo fijamente.

–"¿Por qué… soy el único al que no llama por su nombre?"- levanto la vista al cielo aquel joven –"Es que… he escuchado… a todos en Ordon los llama por su propio nombre… solo quiero saber…"- se giro a verla con una tímida sonrisa.

–"Eres el Héroe de Hyrule…"- pronuncio Zelda al volver su vista al agua –"No puedo referirme a ti de otra forma"- su seria voz se torno fría –"Seria inapropiado..."-.

–"Oh…"- exclamo el joven ordonian –"Es eso…"- sonó la apagada voz de Link –"Claro… no debí preguntar… ¿cierto?"- sonrió de triste forma al agacharse llevando su mano al agua.

Zelda apretó la boca mientras le veía jugando con el agua entre sus dedos, la borrada sonrisa en la boca del héroe le hacia perderse por completo en su rostro; ["se más honesta"] se volvió a repetir a si misma, sintió su corazón latir de prisa y como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza; Link vio esta actitud levantándose y llevando la mano a la cabeza de ella para aproximarla a la de él.

–"Princesa parece estar cansada"- sonrió el joven, soltándola para alejarse. –"Será mejor que regresemos ahora"-

Ella miro la espalda de Link sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta [se más honesta] se volvió a repetir en su mente [se más honesta… sino… lo vas a perder…]. Link siguió avanzando para acercar a Epona.

–"Link…"- sonó la voz de Zelda detrás de él, a lo que el joven rápidamente se giro –"Puedo pedir… que nos quedemos tiempo…"- le dijo mientras se encontraba de pie mirándolo fijamente –"Link… sino te importa… vamos a quedarnos más tiempo"-.

El joven la miro incrédulo, avanzo entonces hacia ella mirándola de seria forma, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima tratando de adivinar que pudiera estar pensando Link. Se detuvo delante de la soberana sin cambiar la actitud en su rostro.

–"No creo que sea posible…"- respondió de seca forma –"Vamos a regresar ahora mismo…"-.

–"Ah… pero…"- replico Zelda pero fue interrumpida.

–"Vamos a regresar ahora mismo…"- le sonrió alegremente –"sino escucho de nuevo mi nombre salir de su boca Princesa Zelda"-.

–"¿Eso es todo lo que necesito hacer?"- dio unos cuantos pasos Zelda hacia atrás mientras sonreía –"Si el Héroe de Hyrule quiere escuchar su propio nombre… entonces deberá hacer lo mismo con la Princesa de Hyrule"-.

–"Eso me suena injusto"- rió Link al cruzar los brazos –"Al final la Princesa obtendrá más de lo que esta dando"-.

–"No puede quejarse Héroe elegido"- se acerco ella colocando sus manos a su espalda –"Aun sigo siendo la Princesa y su soberana"- giro ligeramente su cabeza de infantil forma –"O ¿Piensa negarle algo tan pequeño a su alteza?"-.

Link se llevo la mano a la boca para intentar no estallar en una fuerte risa, miro a Zelda frente a él.

–"Impensable…"- se inclino ligeramente hacia ella –"No soy capaz de negarme a las peticiones… de Zelda"-. Ambos rieron por sus infantiles actitudes por un largo rato, Link miraba el alegre rostro de Zelda, detuvo su risa tomando de la mano a la mujer –"Ven conmigo"- Jalaba a Zelda detrás de él sin responder las constantes preguntas que le hacia ella; la soltó finalmente al subir sobre la yegua –"Ya lo veras… solo se paciente Zelda"-

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras Zelda no replico más, Link la tomo por el brazo sentándola entre él y las riendas de Epona, le advirtió que se sujetara fuerte partiendo ambos a todo galope. La tarde desaparecía, la naciente noche cobijaba sus cabezas; Link miraba de vez en cuando a Zelda entre sus brazos, quien miraba a su alrededor el enorme espacio abierto. Llegaron finalmente sobre el Gran Puente Hylian; la luna llenaba con su luz reflejada sobre el lago de Hylia aquel lugar vasto.

–"Es increíble esta vista"- admiro Zelda –"Jamás había imaginado que de noche fuera tan sorprendente este lugar"-.

–"Lo se… es un lugar impresionante"- apoyo Link a Zelda –"La primera vez que preste atención a este sitio fue en mi forma de lobo"- continuo –"Como humano realmente lo pase por alto… estaba más mortificado por otras cosas"-.

–"Gracias"- se oyó la voz de Zelda.

–"¿Porque?"- bajo la vista Link hacia ella.

–"Por todo… por salvar Hyrule… por viajar tanto"- pronuncio ella admirando el lago desde Epona –"Por traerme hasta aquí y mostrarme este lugar… gracias"-.

Link miro el rostro de Zelda iluminado por la luna, sin pensarlo rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, paso un silencio tranquilo; Zelda se giro hacia el joven llevando sus manos al rostro de él mirándose detenidamente, mientras el blanco fulgor de la luna caía sobre ellos.

Continuara…

**The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo**

****Primer Fanfic con personajes no míos… hecho sin afán de insultar… solo por diversión. ****

**Gracias a todas esas personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer este humilde fanfic y dejar sus comentarios.**


	3. A tu lado día final

**A tu lado… **_**día final…**_

Se filtraban los primeros rayos del sol matutino por la única ventana de la casa del árbol. Link miraba pensativo a la nada, sentado desde las cobijas que hacían su cama sobre el piso, siendo distraído por el repentino movimiento a su lado. Miro entonces la desnuda espalda de la mujer a su lado; Zelda dormía tranquilamente. Después de contemplarla un momento el joven héroe sonrío de alegre forma.

Finalmente la soberana de Hyrule despertó.

–"Buenos días"- escucho Zelda –"Buenos días"- sonrió ella al ordonian que se encontraba a su lado. Cubriendo su desnudez la Princesa de Hyrule se incorporo al lado de Link –"Esta amaneciendo…"- miro a un lado buscando –"Debo regresar a casa del Mayor…"- Link la miraba serio mientras ella seguía buscando –"Probablemente estén preocupados porque no llegue anoche…"- extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzar su ropa –"Diosas... espero que esto no nos cause problemas"- siguió pronunciando mientras intentaba levantarse –"Si la Princesa desparece… probablemente sea un gran problema, ¿no crees?"- sonrió finalmente.

–"Que desaparezca…"- pronuncio Link al abrazarla por la espalda –"Solo por hoy…"- Zelda miro el rojo rostro del joven héroe –"Solo por este momento… por el tiempo que estemos juntos"- empezó a besarla de suave forma –"Deja que desaparezca la Princesa de Hyrule…"- poco a poco fue recostándola de nuevo –"Zelda… es la única que ahora importa…"-.

Salio de su casa apresurada en dirección a casa de Link; iba Ilia pensando de preocupada forma en la ausencia nocturna de Zelda. Se culpaba una y otra vez por haber sido tan ruda el día anterior con ella, se mortificaba de la inesperada frialdad de su mejor amigo y se preguntaba constantemente si sería capaz de proteger su preciada amistad.

Llego al poco tiempo frente a la casa del árbol, su silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los árboles al ser agitados por el viento; suspiro de profunda forma.

–"¿Y si aún sigue molesto?"- pensaba al ir subiendo las escaleras –"No lo creo… "- llego a la cima de la pequeña escalinata –"¿Él y la Princesa estarán juntos?"- fue la súbita pregunta que golpeo su mente –"Pero que estoy pensando"- se contesto a si misma mientras sonreía –"Me estoy preocupando de más"-.

Subió la mano al frente dispuesta a tocar la puerta más se detuvo al escuchar ligeros susurros, sintió entonces como la sangre se iba directo a sus tobillos, escucho claramente la suave voz de Zelda llamando a Link en medio de ligeros quejidos. El cuerpo se le congelo completamente al escuchar ahora a Link pronunciado el nombre de la Princesa afirmando cuanto la amaba.

–"Ese… ese idiota…"- camino de espalda hasta llegar a la orilla –"Ese idiota… ¿Qué esta haciendo?"- rápido bajo las escaleras corriendo en dirección de Ordon. –"¡¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?!"-.

La mañana había avanzado, Zelda y Link caminaban de regreso al pueblo, en completo silencio, la sonrisa en el rostro del joven héroe era algo imposible de pasar por alto, mirando esto Zelda solo atinaba a reír en voz baja.

–"¿Qué es tan divertido?"- pregunto aún con la sonrisa en los labios aquel joven ordonian.

–"Tu expresión"- contesto la mujer aún entre risas.

–"¿Tiene algo de malo?... solo estoy feliz"- tomo la mano de Zelda –"Me alegra tanto que seamos así ahora"- pronuncio mirando al frente.

–"A mi… también"- respondió la soberana al apretar la mano de Link.

Llegaron frente a casa de Bo, quien esperaba pacientemente fuera de esta, solo vio a la joven pareja se dirigió hacia ellos aliviado.

–"¡Link, Princesa! Estaba preocupado…"- coloca su mano en el hombro de Link –"Ilia también estaba muy angustiada por los dos… ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?"-. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, sonriendo ligeramente –"¿Eh… que es tan gracioso?"-.

–"Discúlpame… todo fue mi culpa"- pronuncio Link con su alegre sonrisa –"La Princesa y yo ayer estuvimos en el puente de Hyrule mirando el cielo nocturno"- inclinándose frente a Bo –"Perdona, no pudimos regresar temprano"-.

–"Oh, esta bien, esta bien"- rió Bo –"Gracias a las Diosas, la Princesa esta bien, eso es lo que importa"- fue cuando el Mayor de Ordon observo las manos de ambos jóvenes –"Ahahaha pero no se queden aquí, pasen a la casa y almuercen con nosotros"- golpeo el hombro de Link afirmando satisfecho con la cabeza a lo que Link solo atino a sonreír apenado.

Entro el pequeño grupo al interior de la casa, Zelda se despidió de Link y Bo por un instante subiendo al sitio que compartía con Ilia. Solo llegar pudo ver a la joven amiga de Link, quien al sentir su presencia se dio la vuelta hacia ella de seria forma.

–"Ah… Buenos días"- dijo Zelda con cierto desconcierto –"Lamento todos los problemas que le he causado… yo…"-.

–"Hoy es su ultimo día aquí… ¿verdad?"- pregunto Ilia con un semblante distinto –"Regresara a su castillo el día de hoy… ¿cierto?"- la joven desvió la mirada.

–"Ciertamente hoy es el último día que permaneceré aquí en Ordon"- se acerco Zelda –"Debo agradecerles por su enorme hospitalidad"- paso de largo de Ilia –"Espero y algún día vayas al castillo a verme Ilia… será grato saludarte…"-.

–"Y Link… ¿Qué será de Link cuando usted se vaya Princesa?"- interrumpió Ilia.

–"Link…"- Zelda la miro confundida –"Él…"-.

–"No… olvídelo… no es con usted con quien debo hablar de ello"- hizo una reverencia –"Cuando este lista baje para almorzar con nosotros"-.

Zelda miro partir a Ilia dejándose caer sobre la cama. Bajo Ilia las escaleras para encontrar a Link al pie de ellas, inesperadamente el joven sonrió a la chica.

–"Hey, Ilia…"- Link bajo ligeramente la vista –"Ayer… creo que deberíamos olvidar eso, ¿si?"- sonrió de gentil forma –"Somos los mejores amigos… dejemos eso en paz y volvamos a ser como antes Ilia"-.

–"Link…"- lo miro atenta la chica de castaño cabello –"Esta bien… pero Link…"-.

Ilia intento acercarse a Link para impedir su ascenso sin embargo hizo su aparición Zelda en lo alto provocando con ello el acelero de Link a su encuentro. La joven los miraba con notoria preocupación, el alegre aspecto en el rostro de su amigo le era tan poco familiar; se escucho la voz de Bo en el fondo llamándolos para almorzar a lo que Ilia poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta más por su preocupación volvió a dirigir su vista escaleras arriba. Fue tanta su sorpresa al ver como Link, su mejor amigo, besaba de tierna forma a la Princesa Zelda provocando con ello una molestia en Ilia.

Terminado el almuerzo, Link paso a despedirse de los habitantes de la pequeña casa, hablo un poco más con Zelda y salio de la casa. Iba andando colina arriba hacia el rancho silbando una de esas melodías aprendidas mientras fue lobo durante su aventura, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

–"Eres estúpido, estas mal de la cabeza ¿o que te pasa?"- se escucho la voz de Ilia a espaldas de Link.

–"Ilia, ¿Ahora que te pasa?"- respondió el joven molesto al darse la vuelta siendo sorprendido por una fuerte bofetada de la chica.

–"¡¿Qué pretendes?!"- replico ella –"¡Es la Princesa de Hyrule! ¡No es alguien como tu y yo!"- lo miraba con gran enfado mientras lo sujetaba por la ropa –"¡Ella no es para ti Link!"-.

–"Ksh"- se soltó Link –"No se porque te pones así Ilia pero ya basta"- mirándola molesto –"Ayer fue lo mismo contigo… se supone que ya estábamos bien"- giro la cabeza a un lado para seguir su camino –"No te metas en lo que no te llaman"-.

–"¿Crees que se va a quedar a tu lado?"- volvió a escucharse la voz entrecortada de Ilia –"¡Ella no se va a quedar contigo!"- su amigo de nuevo la miro –"Solo porque pasaste la noche con ella no significa que podrás estar a su lado o que siente algo por ti"- bajo Ilia la mirada –"¿Cómo puede la soberana de Hyrule ser tan fácil…? Es solo una…"-.

–"¡Retira tus palabras ahora mismo!"- la sujeto Link enfurecido por la camisa –"¡Retira lo que haz dicho!"- Ilia lo miraba con cierto miedo –"Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así de ella, me escuchaste… ¡Nunca!"-.

–"Entonces es eso…"- se soltó la chica golpeando las manos de Link –"¡Prefieres a esa mujer que te va a abandonar que a mí!"-.

–"Nunca… he tenido ningún tipo de sentimiento más allá de la hermandad por ti Ilia"- interrumpió Link –"No confundas las cosas… para mí…"- se dio la vuelta de nuevo –"Solo existe Zelda y nada más…"- avanzo entonces hacia el interior del rancho –"Tu y yo… hasta aquí hemos llegado"-.

–"Eso… eso no es lo que quise decir… idiota"- aguanto Ilia las ganas de llorar al ver como su amigo se perdía frente a ella –"Eso no era…"-.

Regresaba la joven a su casa cuando vio salir a Zelda, quien al notar su presencia sonrió e inclino ligeramente a modo de saludo, Ilia no respondió, se limito a únicamente mirarla pasar a su lado. Había subido las pequeñas escaleras cuando se dio la vuelta.

–"Link es mi más preciado amigo"- pronuncio Ilia –"Si le haces algún daño nunca te lo perdonare… Princesa"- la miro con notorio enfado.

–"Mi relación con Link no es materia de discusión contigo Ilia"- respondió Zelda de serena forma –"Él es libre de decidir quien o quien no esta a su lado"- su ojos serios se clavaron en los de Ilia –"No es la primera vez que me hablas de esa manera, no olvides con quien estas tratando"- la otra joven tembló de enfado –"Sigo siendo la Princesa de Hyrule y te pido por favor más respeto"- y terminada la frase Zelda dio vuelta para retomar su camino en dirección al rancho.

–"¡¿Y Link?!- volvió a insistir Ilia –"¿No merece algún respeto?"- apretó el puño la joven –"Cuanto regreses a tu castillo… ¿Qué va a ser de Link? ¿Piensas llevarlo contigo?"- Zelda la miraba sin responder –"Él te ama… daría su vida entera por ti…"- el semblante de la castaña cambio a un triste mirar –"Y tu… ¿Qué vas a dar por él?"-.

El aire fresco soplo en medio del silencio de ambas, Ilia miraba al piso con el enojo atorado en la garganta, Zelda la miraba de seria forma sin perder la compostura de una Princesa, finalmente Zelda habló.

–"Link es la persona más importante en mi vida"- dijo sin sonreír –"Sin embargo sigo siendo la soberana de estas tierras… lo que suceda entre Link y yo es cosa que el tiempo a de decidir"- retomo su camino al rancho –"Por lo pronto… si él decide ir conmigo a Hyrule yo no se lo negare"-.

Y dicho ello Zelda desapareció por el camino. Ilia apretaba la boca resistiendo sus ganas de gritar, finalmente la joven solo se dejo caer al piso resignada. Se llevo Ilia la mano a la cabeza preocupada, respirando con cierta dificultad por la presión de haber hablado de esa forma a la Princesa de Hyrule. Se abrió entonces la puerta de la casa.

–"Ilia… ¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Shad al salir con algunos libros en los brazos.

–"No…"- contesto ella mirándolo desde el piso –"Pero estaré bien"- sonrió finalmente.

Entro Zelda al rancho llegando al lado de Fado; Link se encontraba al otro lado tocando aquella melodía para hacer llegar a Epona. El enorme amigo de Link bajo la mirada a Zelda reverenciándola.

–"Buen día Princesa de Hyrule"- a lo que Zelda contesto misma inclinación –"Disculpe que le pregunte"- continuo aquel hombre –"¿Paso algo malo con Link? Desde que llego tiene esa cara de pocos amigos"- levanto la vista al pasar Epona a su lado –"Estoy preocupado por él… no acostumbra ser así"-.

–"Eso… quisiera saberlo yo también…"- contesto Zelda mirando al frente mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello.

La joven soberana de Hyrule miraba a través de la puerta del granero como Link acarreaba de un extremo a otro, pacas de alimento y unos cuantos baldes vacíos, sin embargo, era tal su actitud que hasta las mismas bestias en los corrales se alejaban de él. Finalmente, arrojó fastidiado aquello que llevaba en los brazos asustando con el sonido a la misma Zelda. Después de un largo suspiro el joven héroe se dio la vuelta mirando en silencio a la Princesa para inmediatamente desviar la vista.

–"Link…"- sonó la voz preocupada de Zelda –"¿Qué te a pasado?"- avanzó hacia el joven –"Desde hace rato que te veo enojado como nunca…"-.

Zelda se acercó de lenta forma al molesto Ordonian, acercó entonces el brazo intentando alcanzar el hombro del joven.

–"Eh estado pensando Zelda"- sonó de repente la voz de Link; se volvió entonces hacia ella con una sonrisa frágil en sus labios –"Pienso que después de esto..."- rozó con sus dedos la pálida mejilla de la princesa –"Quiero ir contigo... Zelda no creo poder continuar aquí... sin ti"- agachó ligeramente la cabeza hasta ver de frente a la joven –"¿Puedo estar contigo para siempre?"-.

La expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de la heredera al trono no se hizo esperar y la rápida respuesta que brotó de sus labios ni siquiera fue pensada por ella.

–"Si"- respondió con una amplia sonrisa –"Si... quiero que estés siempre conmigo Link"- abrazó en el acto al ordonian –"No sabes como te extrañe desde que te fuiste del castillo"-.

Link abrazó a Zelda tras escuchar sus palabras desplegando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, levantó entonces a la joven riendo con notoria alegría, fue tanto el sonido producido por el joven y las repetidas peticiones de Zelda de ser bajada que Fado asomó la cabeza al establo para observar lo que pasaba.

–"¡Hey! ¿Porque tanta la alegría? ¿Qué paso?"- pregunto sonriente el hombre al entrar, provocando con ello que la pareja detuviera sus acciones de festejo.

–"Ya me decidí amigo"- le dijo Link bajando a Zelda.

–"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?"- pregunto Fado con interés.

–"Mañana temprano..."- pronunció rodeando a la princesa con el brazo por los hombros -"Dejare Ordon y me iré con la Princesa Zelda"-

Fado se quedo perplejo al escuchar la declaración de Link, dudo por algunos instantes para finalmente alzar una sonrisa confundida y felicitarle. Salieron al poco tiempo del establo camino de regreso a la villa, Zelda adelanto un poco el paso dejando detrás al par de amigos, Link llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa impresionante, Fado le miraba fijamente con el temor en el rostro de preguntar más finalmente, armado de valor levanto la mano en señal para que Link se detuviera.

–"¿Estas seguro?"- dijo el hombre aún con sus dudas. Link le miro con atención. –"De verdad... piensas irte..."- pronunció finalmente después de una pequeña pausa.

–"Si"- respondió Link en el acto.

–"¿Para siempre?"- le miró con preocupación Fado.

–"Si, para siempre"- respondió Link en plena seguridad.

Fado se llevo la mano a la nuca, talló la palma contra ella produciendo con la boca algunos balbuceos, levantó la vista un instante para bajarla de inmediato al cruzarse con los ojos de Link, suspiró de fuerte forma, nuevamente levantó la vista pasando más allá hacia donde Zelda se encontraba de pie observándolos fijamente. Se acerco a Link sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

–"Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres amigo"- dejó caer la mano sobre el hombro del ahora héroe –"Ve, no te preocupes por nada y que las Diosas los protejan"-.

–"Gracias"- Link respondió con la misma acción.

Era más allá del mediodía cuando llegaron los tres a la puerta del rancho, hablaron por otro breve instante para pasar a despedirse; Fado les vio alejarse, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar sin embargo detuvo su paso volviendo a mirarlos de estrepitosa forma.

–"¡Debes volver para visitarnos!"- gritó Fado haciendo con las manos un. Link y Zelda se dieron la vuelta, respondió el joven ordonian que volvería y ambos retomaron su curso. El granjero se llevo las manos a la cintura exhalando –"¿Y ahora, quién me ayudará en el rancho?"- sonrió de resignada forma.

Zelda sujetaba la mano del joven, mirando en algunas ocasiones de forma furtiva la sonrisa en el rostro de él; desvió la vista angustiada siendo ello notado por Link.

–"¿Qué te preocupa?"- preguntó Link sin quitar la vista del frente.

–"Ah, me preguntaba..."- levantó la vista Zelda –"¿Cómo van a tomar todos esta noticia?"- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza –"Tus amigos, la villa... en el castillo... el reino"- pronunció casi en susurro las últimas palabras.

–"No lo sé..."- dijo Link de tranquila forma al ir entrando a la villa –"Puede que sea una gran sorpresa para todos"- se encaminaron a la casa del Mayor –"pero... ¿Sabes una cosa?"- acompañó a Zelda hasta el primer escalón de la casa –"No me puedo imaginar viviendo en ningún sitio sin ti"- sonrió tomando la mano de la heredera –"Por eso mismo y pase lo que pase... no te vayas de mi lado"-.

Zelda sonrió de tranquila forma para inclinarse besando de ligera forma al héroe de Hyrule. Ambos se sonrieron por un instante y tras aguardar hasta que Zelda entrara a la casa, Link procedió a alejarse riendo ligeramente para sí mismo pasando sin percatarse de la presencia de Ilia, quien le miraba desde hacia un instante procedente de la tienda. Simplemente le miro pasar preocupada, fue su pelea anterior tan fuerte que no la podía olvidar sin embargo, era ver la expresión perdida de su amigo y su falta de importancia hacia su amistad lo que más le dolía; espero entonces hasta que Link avanzará lo suficiente para retomar su camino a casa pero fue la sorpresa de tener a Shad frente a ella lo que la hizo dejar caer al piso la canasta con los víveres que llevaba.

–"¿Problemas con el Héroe de Hyrule?"- pregunto el estudioso con una sonrisa en la boca.

–"Diosas, Shad que gran susto me has dado"- se inclinó Ilia para levantar los objetos –"Y no se a que te refieres con eso de problemas con Link"- agachó ligeramente la cabeza para evitar el contacto con Shad al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–"Puedo decirlo Ilia, que con solo observar la expresión anterior en su rostro..."- le ayudó el hombre a levantar sus cosas –"Es fácil adivinar que la decisión anterior de su joven amigo la a dejado perturbada"-.

–"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso de la "Decisión"?"- le miró confundida la joven mujer –"¿Cuál decisión?"-.

–"¿Es que no lo sabe?"- preguntó Shad al irse levantando junto a ella –"Pensé que eso era lo que le preocupaba"- Ilia le miró incrédula –"La decisión de Link de abandonar esta villa para irse con la Princesa Zelda al castillo de Hyrule"-.

Corrió Ilia a toda prisa al interior de su propia casa, tras cerrar la casa aún era capaz de escuchar las palabras de Shad en su cabeza_ -"Lo eh escuchado de Fado, el dueño del rancho... Link le a dicho que abandonara la villa, que a decidido vivir en el castillo con la Princesa Zelda"-_ Ilia miró escaleras arriba a donde era su habitación ahora compartida con la heredera, se acercó entonces al barandal apretando la madera entre sus manos -_"Parece ser que Link a dicho que desea entrenarse allá, además de eso, que será la escolta personal de ahora en adelante de la propia Princesa Zelda"_- la joven mujer empezó a subir las escaleras respirando de agitada forma.

–"Hija, que bueno que regresas"- asomó Bo por el área que hacia la cocina –"La Princesa Zelda tiene algo que informarnos"-.

Zelda apareció detrás de Bo mirando seria a Ilia, quien a su vez le miro con notorio enojo.

–"No me interesa..."- contesto Ilia bufando de enojo –"No quiero saber lo que ella tiene que decir"-

–"¡Ilia! ¡Que falta de respeto es ese!"- se acercó Bo –"Es la Princesa de Hyrule, no puedes hablarle así, aunque seas mi hija eso es algo que no te permito"-

La joven retrocedió hasta la puerta aún bastante enojada, se dio la vuelta para salir por ella cerrándola de azotada forma; corrió Ilia en dirección hacia la casa de Link pasando por un lado de Talo, Malo, Colin y Beth, quienes practicaban con la espada de madera.

–"Ilia, ¿a donde vas tan deprisa?"- Beth se levantó al ver a Ilia.

–"¡Link se va!"- respondió la otra sin detenerse y solo volteando a ver a los niños –"¡Se va de Ordon!"-.

Los cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos preguntando en sus mentes si era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar, la confusión no se hizo esperar.

–"Link... ¿Se va de Ordon?"- preguntó Talo con nerviosismo –"Pero... ¿Porque?"-

–"Es obvio que nosotros no sabes la respuesta a eso, creo estamos todos en las mismas condiciones Talo"- respondió Malo seriamente a su hermano.

–"Pues vayamos a ver si es cierto eso o no"- pasó Colin entre ellos corriendo tras Ilia que casi había desaparecido por el sendero a casa de Link, siendo seguido por los otros tres niños.

Ilia llegó a casa de Link, donde lo encontró afuera de esta cepillando a Epona, avanzó decidida la joven hasta llegar al lado del héroe.

–"Ya has decidido irte, ¿no?"- dijo Ilia a Link al detenerse a cierta distancia de él.

–"Ya lo pensé Ilia y no tengo porque justificarme ante ti"- contestó Link retomando su pasada actividad.

–"No te estoy pidiendo que te justifiques ni nada, te estoy diciendo que pienses las cosas antes de tomar decisiones tontas"- se adelanto Ilia hasta estar frente al ordonian.

–"No es una decisión tonta, Ilia"- le miró Link molesto -"Es algo que yo quiero hacer y punto"- se dio la vuelta para levantar la silla de montar que yacía en el piso.

–"¡Es la Princesa de Hyrule!"- exclamó su amiga –"Ella nunca será para ti, nadie en el reino va a aceptarlo"- reclamó la joven al acercarse de nueva cuenta a Link –"¡Entiende que no son iguales!"-.

–"¡Eso es lo que menos me importa!"- se levantó Link de golpe asustando a Ilia –"Si incluso el reino entero se pone en mi contra, no me importa"- se acercó molesto el joven –"Si tengo que ocultarme como su simple guardia, no me importa"- miró a su amiga avanzando mientras ella retrocedía –"Así tenga que dar mi vida por salvarla a ella y solo a ella... no me importa... lo haré sin dudar ni un segundo"-.

Link se dio la vuelta para levantar aquella silla, Ilia le miró con angustia tras aquellas palabras, se acercó lentamente a su amigo de toda la vida.

–"Link... de verdad... ¿Tienes que irte?"- preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

–"Si"- respondió Link sin siquiera voltear a verla.

–"¡No es cierto...!"- se oyó a Talo atrás de ambos jóvenes.

–"Talo..."- le miró Link con tristeza.

–"¡No te vayas Link!"- se abalanzó el niño contra el joven héroe –"¡No puedes irte, no puedes dejarnos!"-

–"Talo... debo hacerlo"- intentó disculparse Link

–"¡No Link, no te vayas!"- imitó Colin al primer niño –"Si te vas... ¿Con quien voy a practicar?"- ambos niños empezaron a llorar –"¡No nos dejes!"-

–"Colin..."- no pudo decir más Link ya que Beth y Malo habían llegado para abrazarse también de su cuerpo, llorando pidiendo que no se fuera –"Vamos... prometo volver..."- se agachó Link a intentar calmarlos.

–"¡No Link! ¡No te vayas de Ordon!"- siguieron llorando los niños.

Finalmente Link procedió a levantarse mirando con cierta tristeza a los pequeños, se inclino sobre ellos. Ilia le miraba en silencio con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

–"Es algo que tengo que hacer... lo siento tanto..."- les dijo Link de suave forma –"Prometo volver después a visitarlos"- sonrió hacia ellos –"Lo prometo"-

–"¡No te vayas!"- volvieron a insistir los niños aferrados del Ordonian.

–"Ya es suficiente"- se escucho a Ilia hablar, Link volteo a verla –"Parece ser que nada de lo que nosotros te digamos te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad Link?"- le miro seria.

–"Ya tome mi decisión..."- le contesto en la misma actitud de ella, desvió la vista a los niños –"Los extrañare... a todos ustedes..."-.

Lo cuatro niños se soltaron del Ordonian, le miraron aun con cierta molestia, Ilia se coloco detrás de ellos mirando de igual forma a Link.

–"Has lo que quieras Link"- pronunció Ilia –"Nosotros ya no vamos a detenerte"-.

Y tras decir aquello, la joven se dio la vuelta para alejarse, Malo y Beth imitaron a la chica, seguidos por Talo quien aún seguía llorando, Colin le miro tristeza, inclino la cabeza deseándole buena suerte para seguir al grupo que ya se encontraba en la puerta que va a la villa. Link solo los vio alejarse, suspiro profundamente para dar la vuelta y continuar con su pasada actividad.

El sol apuntaba hacia la tarde del último día de Zelda en la villa de Ordon, se encontraba ella sentada junto al pequeño rió que pasaba por un lado de la casa del Mayor, pensaba una y otra vez sobre su regreso y el hecho de que Link la acompañara, fue su distracción tanta que no se percato del momento en que Uli se había aproximado a ella y empezado a hablarle.

–"Princesa Zelda... disculpe Princesa Zelda..."- le hablo Uli cargando en brazos a su pequeña hija.

–"Ah... disculpa... no estaba escuchando"- se disculpo Zelda sonriendo –"¿En que puedo ayudarte?"- continuó.

–"Bueno... eh escuchado"- contesto Uli –"Que Link se ira con usted, su majestad, el día de mañana..."-

Se produjo un silencio entre ambas, la heredera al trono logro notar un aire de tristeza en las frases de la joven madre que tenía frente a ella, cerro entonces Zelda los ojos.

–"Has escuchado bien..."- replico Zelda con serenidad –"Link... El Héroe elegido... a decidido regresar conmigo al castillo de Hyrule"-.

–"Oh... ya veo... entonces es cierto..."- movió la cabeza pensativa por un instante –"Los niños y todos aquí lo vamos a extrañar mucho..."- Zelda bajo por un momento la vista, Uli continuó –"Sin embargo... estamos contentos de que sea Link y nadie más quien sea su guardia... Princesa Zelda"- sonrió la mujer –"No hay nadie mejor en todo Hyrule para cumplir con ese puesto que Link"-.

Se oyó entonces los pasos acelerados de Colin pasando por un lado de Uli y Zelda, ambas mujeres solo le vieron pasar de largo en dirección a su casa; Malo y Talo cruzaron por el puente a toda velocidad mientras Ilia pasaba con el semblante molesto mirando a Zelda.

–"Creo que... no todos opinan que sea una buena decisión"- dijo Zelda casi para si misma.

–"Es solo algo natural... se preocupan"- contesto Uli mirando hacia donde se había ido su hijo –"Aquí es un sitio tan pequeño que todos somos como una gran familia..."- volteo a ver a la princesa –"Es duro pensar que uno de nosotros se va para siempre..."- la madre sonrió –"Pero esto será para bien... las Diosas los han reunido y si esto es el destino... nada malo va a pasar a nadie"-.

Terminada la frase Uli inclino la cabeza alejándose con su pequeña en brazos, Zelda se limito a mirarla cuando se alejaba. Después de un rato Zelda dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa del Mayor, sabía que Ilia estaría allí y que probablemente no estaría molesta por el hecho de que Link se fuera de Ordon. Llego a la puerta de aquella casa sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Ilia salio de golpe deteniéndole el paso.

–"Bien..."- dijo la joven –"A conseguido su objetivo... Princesa Zelda"- dio un paso hacia afuera –"Link decidió dejarnos a todos solo por usted..."- continuó mirándola con enfado.

–"Ilia..."- menciono Zelda casi en susurro.

–"Ya que..."- rió por un instante Ilia –"Sigue siendo un buen tonto... él se irá, nadie podrá detenerlo..."- le dijo la joven mirándola con más tranquilidad –"Solo por favor considérelo... Link es muy confiado y entregado... es de confianza..."- se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior –"No la defraudara... solo espero usted haga lo mismo con él"-

Ilia regreso al interior de la casa dejando a Zelda de pie frente al portal, la princesa bajo la vista pensativa. Al poco rato, la heredera caminaba de tranquila forma frente a la casa del árbol, miraba con una singular alegría el lugar, por un instante Link se vio pasar frente a aquella ventana deteniendo de pronto su paso, asomó el joven saludando a la mujer para después aparecer frente a ella. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano en dirección a la fuente de Ordonia en un extraño silencio.

En tanto en la villa, el rumor de la partida de Link se había extendido a todos los habitantes del sitio, murmuros entre las mujeres eran la atención del momento. Ilia se encontraba sentada a las escalinatas de su hogar pasando así un corto tiempo, finalmente se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza, avanzó un poco perdida sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar por detrás de la tienda al pequeño muelle.

Miro a los niños intentando alcanzar al pequeño gato de la madre de Beth.

–"Hey, ¿Qué hacen?"- sonrió Ilia

–"Es ese tonto gato que ya no puede bajar de allí arriba"- le contesto Beth en lo que Colin y Talo se subían uno encima del otro para poder alcanzar el alto del pilar de piedra.

–"Pero como no se nos permitió subir al techo de la casa tenemos que hacer esto..."- dijo Malo a un lado de Beth –"Sería más fácil si le pidiéramos a Link que nos ayudara"-

–"Ya no podemos hacer eso"- se acerco Ilia –"Debemos dejar de depender tanto de Link ahora que se ira de Ordon"- corrió ella rodeando la casa –"Esperen, yo les ayudare"-.

Zelda jugaba con el agua entre sus pies procedente de aquella gran fuente sagrada mientras era observada por Link desde la orilla.

–"¿Crees que esto esta bien?"- pregunto finalmente ella.

–"Mmmm... ¿A que te refieres?"- contesto Link pensativo mientras seguía admirándola

–"Al hecho que dejas tu villa y que te marchas conmigo"- le miro Zelda fijamente.

–"Mmmm... Eso es lo de menos..."- se levanto el ordonian entrando al agua –"Ya me fui una vez... puedo hacerlo de nuevo"- sonrió al llegar al lado de Zelda.

–"Pero en aquella ocasión regresaste..."- la mujer volvió a distraer su mirar al jugar con el agua –"Ahora no creo que sea capaz de dejarte volver"- dijo tras una pausa con la cara un poco roja.

Link sonrió complacido al escuchar aquellas palabras que casi de forma inmediata la abrazo con fuerza, Zelda le pedía que la soltara por temor a caer en aquella fuente haciendo el héroe caso omiso de sus llamados.

En tanto Ilia ya había conseguido pasar por encima de la casa de Beth intentando alcanzar al pequeño gato que tranquilamente bostezaba al otro lado.

–"Ven aquí gato travieso"- salto Ilia del techo al siguiente pilar –"No te vayas a mover"- se escuchaban a los niños animándola y queriendo darle indicaciones de a donde debía moverse –"Hey, ya dejen de gritar que no puedo concentrarme"- les hizo callar la joven mujer.

Sin embargo al intentar la joven atrapar al felino, este con gran habilidad escapo de las manos de ella, al momento de querer moverse igual de rápido, Ilia salto hacia el techo sufriendo un traspié, cayendo sin remedio al piso desde el techo de la casa en tanto el gato saltaba con seguridad por una ventana y los niños gritaban el nombre de la chica al verla derrumbarse.

Caminaban de regreso Link y Zelda mojados por sus juegos en la fuente de Ordon, los dos reían por pasados actos cuando frente a ellos apareció Colin agitado.

–"¡Link! ¡Link!"- gritaba el pequeño.

–"Colin ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo?"- se agacho Link intentando calmar al niño.

–"Es... es..."- pronuncio al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aire

–"¿Qué es, Colin? Dime que paso"- se agacho el Ordonian a la altura de Colin en tanto Zelda se emparejaba a su lado.

–"Ilia, Link... Ilia se cayó desde el techo de la casa de Beth..."- finalmente dijo el niño ante la mirada horrorizada de Link –"Esta inconciente y no a despertado"-

Link corrió hacia la casa del Mayor seguido por Zelda y Colin, paso por un lado del resto de los habitantes quienes lo miraron preocupados, rápido y sin decir más entro a la casa llamando a su amiga, subió las escaleras mientras Zelda entraba por la puerta principal. Encontró Link a Bo sentado junto a la cama de su hija.

–"Estará bien"- le dijo intentando tranquilizar al joven –"Ya sabes como es de testaruda"- se levanto el hombre en tanto Zelda aparecía por las escaleras –"Ya verás que para mañana estará bien"-

Bo saludo por un instante a Zelda bajando por las escaleras, ella lo vio descender para luego volver su vista hacia Link, quien ya había ocupado el espacio que el otro hombre había dejado al lado de Ilia. La preocupación en el rostro del elegido era tanta que Zelda no supo que decir en su momento, se limito a llegar a su lado y colocar su mano sobre el hombro de él.

–"Esto… es mi culpa ¿cierto?"- pregunto Link sin dejar de mirar a su amiga –"Si no le hubiera hablado como lo hice…"- Zelda bajo la vista –"Ella estaría ahora hablando como normalmente habla… ¿cierto?"-.

–"No creo... que sea tu culpa Link"- contesto Zelda preocupada –"Fue un accidente... verás que se pondrá bien"- sonrió la mujer.

–"Eso espero"- contesto Link sin voltear a ver a la heredera.

Zelda salio de la casa, mirando en ocasiones al interior, la tarde empezaba a teñirse de un suave color anaranjado anunciando con ello la llegada del crepúsculo; se topó entonces con los cuatro niños que la miraban angustiados, esperando noticias de su amiga.

–"Va a estar bien"- sonrió Zelda de la forma más cálida que pudo.

–"Es nuestra culpa"- dijo Malo pateando el piso enojado

–"No es culpa de nadie... fue un accidente"- le dijo Zelda colocando la mano en la cabeza del niño

–"No debimos pedir su ayuda..."- continuó Beth hablando –"Si solo Link hubiera estado allí"-.

Zelda miro a la niña entristeciendo la mirada.

–"Pero Link se va a ir..."- dijo Colin –"Ilia va a mejorar... ya lo verán..."-

Zelda acarició la cabeza del pequeño rubio, iba a pronunciar palabra de aliento cuando el sonido de la voz de su mentor hizo su aparición en el lugar.

–"Princesa Zelda... ¿Están todos bien?"- pregunto el hombre al llegar al umbral.

–"Hubo un accidente"- dijo Zelda mirándolo fijamente, agacho la vista viendo a los preocupados niños para después volverse sería hacia su mentor –"Alisten mi transporte"- avanzó ella escaleras abajo –"Nos vamos esta misma noche"-.

–"Pero es más seguro el viaje durante el día Princesa"- la miro confundido aquel hombre en tanto Zelda avanzo en dirección hacia el carruaje que había de transportarla.

–"Lo eh dicho Auru"- le dijo Zelda frente a la puerta del carruaje –"Después mandaremos por las cosas que se quedan"- subió al transporte –"Ahora solo quiero irme"- dijo de forma silenciosa, en tanto el resto de los presentes la miraban confundidos.

Habían pasado un corto tiempo, Link se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la cama de su amiga, esperaba pacientemente hasta que fue sorprendido por la voz de la mujer.

–"Hey... levántate de allí"- dijo Ilia sonriendo con la cabeza ligeramente vendada –"¿Es que me estoy muriendo o porque pones esa cara?"-.

–"¡Ilia! Despertaste"- la abrazo su amigo –"Estaba tan preocupado"-

–"Ah, que raro escucharte decir eso"- le dio con el puño cerrado en la cabeza a Link –"Fue una caída ligera... nada grave"-

–"Te caíste de un techo, Ilia"- le regaño Link al soltarla –"Claro que es algo grave"- se rieron ambos.

Subió entonces Bo con una bandeja de comida y tras ver a su hija despierta apresuro el paso dejando las cosas de lado para abrazarla, Link tuvo que levantarse contemplando la alegre escena. Apareció después Link por la puerta entusiasmado.

–"¡Ya despertó Ilia!"- exclamo Link buscando alrededor encontrando únicamente a los niños jugando afuera.

–"¡Ah! ¡Que bueno!"- salto Talo en tanto Malo le miraba serio y Beth abrazaba a Colin.

–"Y... ¿La Princesa Zelda?"- pregunto Link al no verla por ningún lado.

–"Creí que ya lo sabías"- contesto Malo, deteniendo los otros el festejo.

–"Saber... que... Malo"- pregunto Link con la sonrisa nerviosa.

–"Regreso al castillo de Hyrule hace como dos horas"- le dijo Beth al sorprendido Link.

Subió corriendo Link las escaleras de la casa del Mayor, Ilia le vio llegar preguntando si algo malo le pasaba; Link no respondió, busco de desesperada forma las cosas de Zelda encontrándolas en su sitio. Bajo nuevamente las escaleras a toda prisa saliendo de la casa y corriendo a la suya; Ilia le siguió hasta la puerta mirando como se alejaba, pregunto entonces a su padre si algo había pasado obteniendo como respuesta el inesperado viaje de la Princesa de Hyrule de regreso al castillo sorprendiendo con ello a la joven.

Link llego a su casa abriendo de golpe la puerta, llamo varias veces a Zelda sin obtener respuesta encontrando la que fuera la capa negra de la Princesa con la que había llegado dos días antes. Corrió Link hasta el puente colgante donde se detuvo mirando preocupado; se llevo las manos a la cabeza preguntándose una y otra vez el porque lo había dejado detrás, el porque se había ido sin decirle nada y el como iba a hacer ahora que ella había desaparecido.

Se encontraba Link con la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras el naranja de la tarde pintaba las paredes de la montaña vecina, así se mantuvo hasta que resignado se dio la vuelta recibiendo de frente un golpe con su túnica de héroe.

–"¿Qué clase de Héroe eres dejando escapar a su propia Princesa?"- le dijo Ilia acompañada por Epona.

–"Ilia..."- le miro Link confundido.

–"Ya no perteneces a este sitio... desde hace tiempo"- acerco Ilia a Epona –"Desde la primera vez que te fuiste y que conociste el mundo..."- sonrió –"Tu ya no pertenecías a Ordon desde un principio"-.

Link miro aquellas prendas y después a su amiga de toda la vida, sonrió convencido y tras montar a Epona, se volvió hacia Ilia.

–"Despídeme de todos"- le pidió el joven a su amiga al mismo tiempo que arrancaba su carrera sobre su fiel yegua.

Ilia le miro hasta que se perdió de vista al otro lado del puente, se llevo las manos a la cintura suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

–"Así que... el Héroe de Hyrule se a ido de Ordon"- pronunció Shad al salir por el portón de la fuente de Ordonia –"Supongo esto no es fácil para ti o me equivoco"-.

–"Pues no... No es fácil... después de todo"- se dio la vuelta para regresar –"Link es como mi hermano inseparable... no es fácil ver a la familia alejarse"-.

–"Supongo... pero hay cosas que deben de ser de ciertas formas"- le acompaño Shad en su regreso.

–"Dime... ¿Qué hay de fascinante al otro lado de los Bosques de Faron?"- pregunto Ilia sonriendo de lado –"Porque parece que la aventura les corre por las venas a ustedes"-

–"Pues te diré"- rió Shad –"¿Por donde quieres que empiece a contarte?"-.

Ambos regresaron a Ordon en tanto Link se terminaba de colocar sus ropas de héroe cabalgando de lenta forma hasta la entrada a la pradera de Hyrule, miro por un momento el cielo enrojecido y tras arrear a su yegua salieron a todo galope en persecución de la carroza de la Princesa.

Zelda miraba con cierta nostalgia por la ventana de la carroza preocupando a Auru.

–"¿Segura.... que esto es lo que de verdad quiere Princesa?"- pregunto Auru mirándola fijamente.

–"Si... no hay problema"- contesto Zelda sin cambiar su actitud –"Todo esta bien ahora"-

Auru la miro aún preocupado pero ya no dijo nada continuando así por un breve instante de pronto una encendida flecha golpeo el marco de la ventana de Zelda provocando con ello que retrocediera y la carroza se frenara.

–"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"- grito el conductor.

–"No se preocupa Princesa, yo la protegeré solo no salga de la carroza"- y tras abrir la puerta Auru descendió dejándola sola.

–"Eso no suena nada conveniente"- se dijo a si misma Zelda al recibir otra flecha encendida.

Salio la mujer de la carroza tomando un arco y flechas del techo de la carroza, disparando acertadamente, tiro a varios de los Bublins que hacían ahora de mercenarios, rodeo la carroza para atacar a los que procedían del otro lado, sin embargo, el siguiente grupo iba montado en unos poderosos jabalís gigantes que se dirigían sin control alguno hacia ella, disparo una cuantas veces tirando solo a unos cuantos, su mentor tras llamarla fue atacado por un grupo de goblins que iban a pie. No tuvo más remedio la mujer que huir a un extremo siendo seguida por uno de esos jabalís del cual uno de sus dos jinetes le disparaban encendidas flechas, levanto el brazo uno de ellos donde portaba una gran hacha dispuesto a golpear a la soberana de Hyrule sin embargo, el grito del pequeño monstruo y el sonido de la caída del arma hicieron detener a Zelda haciéndose ella a un lado para dejar pasar al jabalí sin control, una nueva flecha dio en la espalda del ultimo jinete derribándolo y fue cuando Zelda miro a Link llegando sobre Epona derribando al resto de los bublins que huían de su espada, saltaron aquellos que atacaban a Auru huyendo en el acto dejando al hombre ligeramente lastimado, quien se relajo al ver a Link junto a Zelda y ella a salvo.

–"Zelda... ¿Estas bien?"- Link bajo de Epona preocupado.

–"Estoy muy bien..."- retrocedió Zelda –"¿Tu que haces aquí?"- desvió la mirada la mujer.

–"Te fuiste... sin esperarme ni decir nada..."- le dijo Link sonriendo de nerviosa forma.

–"No había nada que decir... regresa a donde perteneces"- camino Zelda esquivando al joven héroe.

–"¿Y a donde pertenezco?"- pregunto Link –"Ya no puedo volver atrás... a lo que era antes de salir la primera vez de Ordon"- se detuvo Zelda –"No puedo volver ahora que te eh conocido..."- camino hacia ella –"No me pidas que regrese esta vez"- le suplico.

–"No hay cabida para ti en el castillo... no eres necesario... no tanto como lo eres tu en Ordon"- menciono ella sin dejar de darle la espalda –"Tuve razón de regresarte la primera vez y fue un rotundo error haber ido a Ordon"- camino Zelda decidida.

–"Y aunque me regresaras otra vez"- exclamo Link –"No pienso obedecer a ello"- se detuvo Zelda –"Aunque tenga que quedarme por siempre en la ciudadela... aunque no me quieras ver más..."- dijo Link de segura forma –"Aunque tenga que dar mi vida... volveré una y otra vez por ti y solo por ti... con tal de que seas feliz"-.

–"Y tu piensas... que eso es lo que yo quiero..."- se oyó sollozar a Zelda –"Que quiero verte partir a una batalla de donde no se si volverás"- por fin se dio la vuelta –"Por eso te regrese la primera vez... no quiero verte dar la vida por mi ni por Hyrule... ese es..."- calló por un instante –"Es mi egoísta deseo... mi lealtad a Hyrule... no puedo dejar que se opaque por mi egoísta deseo"- apretó la boca al final de la frase.

El silencio rodeo a la pareja, Link miraba triste el semblante acongojado de Zelda, agacho la cabeza mirando el piso suspirando.

–"Aunque no lo deseáramos... fue algo que solo paso... no podemos negar nuestro propio destino como los elegidos por las Diosas..."- dijo finalmente el héroe –"Tal vez es egoísta... sin embargo creo que... lo que ambos sentimos no es algo que se deba pasar por alto"-

–"No va a ser fácil..."- contesto Zelda levantando la mirada –"Probablemente los ministros no lo acepten..."- camino ella hacia Link –"Quizás el pueblo se pregunte el porque de esto..."- lo miro fijamente –"Incluso puede ser que nos alejemos en algún futuro"-.

–"Pero aún hay tiempo... ¿no?"- sonrió Link –"Tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de eso..."- le extendió la mano.

–"Quizás..."- sonrió Zelda –"Definitivamente..."- rió ligeramente –"Eres el elegido por las Diosas... Tu coraje para afrontar las cosas por difíciles que parezcan..."- tomo la mano de Link –"Da la seguridad de seguir adelante deseando lo mejor"-.

Link sonrió al tomar entre sus brazos a Zelda en un cálido abrazo, Auru suspiro sonriente desde un lado de la carroza, le indico al conductor que avanzaran dejando detrás a la joven pareja, quienes regresaron al castillo de Hyrule montando a Epona.

El tiempo paso en Ordon, donde sus habitantes realizaban sus vidas de forma normal, Ilia miro la casa del árbol llevando en mano una gran bolsa, fue distraída por un llamado al cual acudió a toda prisa. La tarde del crepúsculo se dibujaba en el cielo.

–"Ya va a anochecer..." se oyó la voz de Zelda detrás de Link, quien miraba el cielo desde el mirador en las afueras del Reino –"Regresemos de una vez... mañana partiremos al Reino vecino muy temprano"-.

–"Si, lo se..."- sonrió Link dando la vuelta –"Me gusta la vista desde aquí... es todo"- camino de regreso.

–"¿Piensas en Ordon?"- pregunto Zelda seria.

–"No es como si lo haya olvidado... además no pensaba en eso..."- Link vestido con su traje de héroe paso a su lado –"Pensaba..."- levanto una canasta que se encontraba en el piso –"En que realmente... agradezco ser un elegido por las Diosas"- le extendió la mano.

Zelda dio la mano a Link riendo un poco por el comentario, caminaron ambos de regreso al castillo, esperando que su paz durara por los próximos diez años, cincuenta años, cien años o más... para poder seguir de esta forma... juntos hasta que su tiempo se detuviera e incluso después.

Fin.

**Gracias a todas las personas que tuvieron la gentileza de leer este fanfic… y gracias por la enorme paciencia que me tuvieron para poder leer este final… espero sea de su agrado, que no les decepcione en lo absoluto y quizás… en algún futuro con algo de tiempo escriba algo nuevo… no lo sé… por el momento, GRACIAS de todo corazón.**


End file.
